Hidden
by Xsaver95
Summary: 6 years ago, Mikan Sakura passed away. Now, when Mikan Yukihira, known to school as Mikan Azumi, together with her friends transfer to Gakuen Alice chaos began. Wait, what really happened 6 years ago? Who is Mikan Sakura? What changes occur? Who's after who? And did Hotaru know anything? (Possible Changes in Genre and Rating as the story progress.)
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So… Uhmmm…. This is my first FanFic about Gakuen Alice…. Okay, I don't know what to say again. Well, it's been a long time since the last time I used my fanfiction account. So.. yeah…

Anyway, I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for wrong grammar and if there is.. Mistake on spelling..

Rated: T (Possible to changes when story progress.)

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Ne.. Ne… Natsume…" A Young brunette shook her seatmate, trying to wake him.

The Classroom they we're in were rowdy as ever. Some Students we're playing around using their Alice. Some we're trying to set up pranks on their next teacher. And some, well, they're just busy talking to their seatmates and friends.

"Tch… What is it Polka Dots?" her seatmate 'Natsume' ask grumpily, not taking away the Manga lying on his face.

"I was just- Hey! Don't call me Polka Dots! You Hentai!" the Brunette who was called 'Polka Dots' start hitting his seatmate using her seatmate's Manga that's lying on his face and accusing him of being a pervert.

"Will *Pak* You *Pak* QUIT IT?!" Natsume angrily took his book from 'Polka'. "What do you really want!?"

"Will you PLEASE help me on our project?! You do remember that we're partners, aren't you? I am not the only one who needs to work on it! You TOO! We need to work together!"

"Tch.. Who cares about that project? Do it yourself"

"No! I won't do it by myself"

"Yes you will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"There you have it! Do it Alone!"

"What?! YOU TRICKED ME! You Perverted Monkey!"

"You said 'Yes'! No taking back!"

"You are s- ARRGGHHH!"

"Mikan-chan, what's the matter?" A blond guy at age of 10 with a bunny on arm walked next to them and asked.

"Natsume's being mean again!" The Brunette, who was called 'Polka Dots' and 'Mikan', answered.

"No, I am not!"

"Only if Hotaru's here and she's my partner. I would've not be talking to you!" Mikan said Sulking.

"Hotaru? Your Imaginary friend again?"

"Hotaru's not imaginary! She's real! I've known her ever since we're still a baby!"

"Hey, Calm down Mikan. He's just kidding.." The Blond said.

"Tch. I am not!" Natsume told to the Blond before turning back to Mikan. "Then where is your oh-so called Bestfriend?"

"She's in another country!"

"Then she's not real."

"Yes, she is!"

"You can't say that she's not real since we haven't seen her yet, Natsume." The Blond said.

"And you also can't say that she's real." Natsume countered.

"She's Real!" Mikan argued.

"This is getting nowhere. Stop talking to me already." Natsume said, resuming his nap.

"Don't worry! I AM SO NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU! OR EVEN LOOK AT YOU! YOU DISGUSTINGLY ANNOYING INSENSITIVE PERVERTED MONKEY!" Mikan yelled.

On cue, their teacher walked in and heard her scream. "MIKAN SAKURA!"

"Ah…Se…Sensei….uhhmmm… Hi?.."

"DETENTION!"

"H-hai!" Mikan answered quivering.

"Baka.." Muttered Natsume.

=Next Day=

Being a student of Gakuen Alice has some ups and downs. Let's start from the downside. You can't visit your family nor do your family visit you. And heck! You can't even send them letters. If you're a student of Gakuen Alice, Dormitory is your oh-so called Home. Another downside is the "Star Rank System". This "Star Rank System" is said to be the evaluation of Student's Behavior, extent of Knowledge and their Alice Power. Although, it felt like they only evaluate the Alice power of the student. The Students can only be on one of the five Ranks. And this we're:

No Star = Unimportant or weak Alice, Bad behavior and no knowledge at all. Well, not literally "no knowledge at all"… It's more like below-average knowledge. Person who's a No star has neither Benefits nor privileges. Needs to do many chores. And has a little something to eat. Allowance? 5 rabbits only.

Single Star = Strong Alice, Good Behavior and Slightly below-average knowledge. Single Stars has a little benefit and has normal size food. Although, they also have to do chores but it's not that as many as a No star can get. Their allowance is at 30 rabbits.

Double Star = Strong Alice, Good Behavior, Average Knowledge. Slightly large size food and, Oh hey! They have some privileges. Their Allowance is 50 rabbits.

Triple Star = Very Strong Alice, good behavior and above-average knowledge. Large food ratio and no chores at all. 100 rabbits as allowance and they also have multiple benefits.

And Lastly,

Special Star = Very Strong and Formidable Alice, good behavior and they're geniuses. Very large food ration and no chores. They also have many privileges and benefits. Allowance? 300 rabbits only!

Well, there are many more downsides but what was listed on the top were the worst of all down sides there is.

Now for the Upside. Well, the only upside a student can see in Gakuen Alice might be the "Central Town". Where you can buy everything and literally everything. From the things you can buy from the whole Japan to the things that can only be bought from another country.

Mikan Sakura, who just finished her daily chores, was strolling around this only upside of Gakuen Alice. Her mind was focused on buying her favorite Howalon. Before, her being a No star, she can't buy Howalon for her allowance was just 5 rabbits and the smallest box of Howalon cost 10 rabbits. Luckily, she's a Single Star now who has 30 rabbits as an allowance.

So, here was Mikan, making her way to the stall where she can buy her howalons. She should've already had it if it weren't for a little girl blocking her way.

The girl was around 6 years old, Pitch Black haired and crimson eyes. She was staring at the stand unmoving.

"Hey!.." Mikan called.

The girl looked at her and greeted her. "Hi!"

Mikan stood beside the little girl side and stared at the stall in front of them. "You like Howalons?"

"Yes… But I don't have any rabbits with me to buy one small box." The girl answered truthfully.

Mikan left the girl to buy a small box of howalon and trotted back. "I can only buy a small box. Would you like to have some?"

"Really? Thank you!"

"How about we eat this at a café? We can buy Milkshakes."

"Are you sure Mikan-nee?"

"Unn.. My treat!" Mikan smiled.

The Girl smiled back and they began finding a café.

"By the way, I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you…?" Mikan held out her hand for a handshake.

"Aoi.. My name's Aoi Hyuuga. Nice to meet you Mikan-nee." The girl Aoi answered, taking Mikan's hand and shaking it.

"Your Natsume's sister?"

"Hmm.." Aoi nodded.

"Really? Your personality is so different from him! It's much like you guys are polar opposites!" Mikan said in disbelief.

"Ah.. Everybody says that!."

They entered a café and sat near the entrance.

"So what flavor do you like?"

"I'll just go with what you like Mikan-nee."

"Suit yourself."

Mikan walked toward the counter and buy 2 strawberry flavored milkshake and immediately return.

The two ate while chatting.

Minutes later, explosion was heard all through the Town. Many were sent to the hospital.

= Days later =

"We are all gathered here today to say goodbye to one of our fellow friend, classmate and student who risk her life for the sake of others. She is someone who's cheerful, energetic and optimist. She's also someone who'll give out encouragement to us. Losing her means losing a part of our daily lives. We will miss you my dear student. Wherever you are, I hope you're happy." One of the teachers gave speech to honor one of his students who was caught on the explosion happened days ago.

Natsume Hyuuga sat silently on one of the seats not minding the others. He wants to say many things. The things he kept hidden. Feeling he was having. But all he can do was just to sit still. Nothing in mind at all.

The Teaches motioned the students to have a one last look on their deceased schoolmate and one last farewell.

Natsume's turned came. He looked very closely on the person inside the coffin. Burning the feature of their dead classmates in his head. He would still be staring if it weren't for his Blond friend with a bunny in arm tapped his shoulder. He turned his head to the Blond. "Ruka."

"Come on Natsume." Ruka said.

Natsume just stared at Ruka and sigh.

"Natsume, we need to say our goodbye."

"I know."

They both turned back their looks toward the person inside the coffin. Together they muttered.

"Goodbye Mikan."

 _= Alice Academy America Hospital =_

A brunette who's been sleeping for many days woke up and looked around. Trying to register on her mind where she is. Then she notice a girl staring at her with tear.

The girl has a short black hair and lavender eyes. She looked apathetic and the brunette would've thought that the girl has no feelings at all if it weren't for the tear on the girl's eyes and a small smile appearing on her face.

"Ugh.. Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital. Are you okay? Do you feel any pain?..." The black-haired girl paused and looked conflicted. "….Can you remember me?" She asked quietly.

"I'm Fine...No, aside for feeling tired.… And who are you?"

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you have it! I hope you enjoy reading.

Anyway, to all who read this Prologue… Thanks!

Feel free to comment…. Thanks again!

 **Preview:**

" _Japan? Why?"_

" So, this is goodbye. THANK YOU AMERICA!"

"Who do heck are you?!"

"The Fallen Angels will study here?!"

"Class, we have 5 new students. Behave okay!"

"She's not her!"

"Many things change after he retired huh…"

"Since we're here in Japan. We're going to sing one of our Japanese songs for you guys!"


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye America

**A/N:** Hi! I'm back together with a new chapter. If you enjoy the Prologue, then I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I want to clear things.. The prologue happened 6 years ago, not 10.. I forgot why I put 10 and not 6….

Then again, I would like to advance my apology regarding on my Grammar errors and wrong spellings.

And another thing, when they're singing. The pattern will be: _**For Mikan**_ / _For Hotaru_ / _**For Tsubasa**_ / **For All.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters. Tachibana Higuchi did. The Only thing that is mine in this story is the Plot.

* * *

Chapter 1: Goodbye America

Lunch time came for the hungry students of Alice Academy America. Some were still making their way to the cafeteria, some were already eating their homemade lunch and some were buying on the counter. But, if you think that everyone's mind focus on filling their emptied stomachs then you guess wrong.

It would've been a great and ordinary day for the five teenage girls sitting on one of the dining table located in their school's cafeteria. It was supposed to be but looking at their sulking features everyone can tell that they're having the worst day.

"How can they do this to us?" asked the pink haired girl who was leaning on her chair.

"You guys can refuse it. From the flow of your conversations with your parents, I can say it's optional." A brunette sitting beside the pink haired answered.

The Mazarine haired girl that was across the pink haired stood up and slammed her hand on the table. "And let you leave us here?! NO WAY, MIKAN AZUMI!"

Mikan was, in fact, a true Yukihira, but from the line of his father's business and other things, she thought of using her Middle name as her surname. Her brothers did the same, in fact, everyone except from her parents and trusted friends didn't know about the whole sibling thing.

"Hey... Hey! Calm down Nonoko! Relax.. Mikan's kinda right... But seriously, the true question here is... How can they do that to you Mikan?" Dark green perm haired girl beside Nonoko asked her.

Mikan sighed as she began to reminisce what happened the other day with her parents.

 _=Flash Back=_

" _NOO!" A loud sorrowful scream was heard all over the Yukihira mansion._

 _The people working on the mansion were already used to it. That's why after hearing the bawl; they immediately went back to work while thinking. "It's just Mikan-sama."_

 _Mikan Yukihira stared at her parents like they're some kind of monster you can see in a haunted house. She looked at them in Horror._

 _She and her parents were at their family library. Mikan stood gawking while her father was seated on their library's office table in front of her and her mother standing next to him._

" _We are not kidding Mikan." Her mother, Yuka Azumi-Yukihira said making Mikan's pale skin turned white._

" _Japan?Why?"_

" _Well, I remember you wanting to go to Japan. That's why your Mother and I agreed to send you." Her Father, Izumi Yukihira answered with a goofy grin._

" _But I asked that's years ago! YEARS!"_

" _Yes, you've been asking us 'Years' ago. That's why we give up saying no and will now go to Japan." Izumi said._

" _But"_

" _When we said 'You will now go to Japan.' means you 'WILL' go to Japan." Yuka stated emphasizing the word 'will'._

" _You can't do this to me!"_

" _Oh, my dear daughter we are doing this to you."_

" _What?!"_

" _Anyway, your friends can join you."_

" _What do you guys mean?"_

" _I talked to their parents and they they'll asked if they want to join."_

" _Huh?!"_

" _Oh, Hotaru said wherever you'll go she'll be going too."_

" _Really?"Mikan whispered._

" _Oh, by the way, Your Uncle really wants to see you."_

" _Hahh…."_

" _You're also going to study at Gakuen Alice."_

" _Don't worry, I'm sure your brother Tsubasa will come with you." Yuka Murmured._

" _Ahh…." She just stared at them dreadfully._

 _=End of Flash Back =_

"I don't know Sumire. When I was asking them if I could go to Japan years ago and they also refuse. Now that I don't, they're trying to send me!" Mikan Yukihira answered in an exaggerated manner before slumping back on the table. "It's not like I still want to go to Japan. I've already given up asking them about that. And they're going to ship me away."

 _BAKA BAKA_

"Ouch! Hey Hotaru! Why'd you do that for?" Mikan asked the black haired girl that's sitting across her.

Hotaru who's holding her so called baka gun answered before going back to her invention. "Well, you're so noisy."

"That really hurts Hotaru!" Mikan whined.

"By the way, Hotaru, you looked like you're not troubled at all. Why?" The pink-haired asked.

"Well, Anna, it's because I decided that I'm going."

"Really?!" Nonoko amused.

"Lucky you... Your Older Brother is in Japan."

Hotaru stopped doing her invention and stared into space.

The four looked at Hotaru weirdly for it's surprising to see her daydreaming. "Uh... Hotaru, you alright?"

Hotaru snapped out of her reverie and grin wickedly. "If you wanted, you can say Subaru-nii will be our guardian while we're in Japan."

"You're planning of making his life miserable, aren't you?" Anna asked.

"Doesn't she always?" Mikan shuddered.

"I mean, she enjoys torturing us. I bet she'll enjoy torturing her brother too." Sumire dejectedly said.

"Yeah! I still remember when she uses her invention Baka Bazooka on me. She tested on me just to prove its working."

"Hmhmm.. I also remember her using her Horse Hoof Glove on me. It hurts a lot!" Sumire reminisce.

 _BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Ouch!"

"Hey! That really hurts!"

The Cries of both Sumire and Mikan echoed throughout the whole cafeteria.

"Don't talk about me as if I am not here."

"H-hi.."

They stared at a fidgeting girl who called Mikan's attention.

The four aside from Hotaru smile at the squirming girl.

"Hi there! Need anything?" Mikan asked.

"ah… W-willyoupleasesignthis!" the girl asked shoving a CD case to the five.

"Huh? Will you repeat it." Anna said.

"Take a deep breath and repeat." Nonoko calmed the girl.

"Hahh… W-Will you please sign this."

"Oh… We'll be glad to." Mikan said as she took the CD case from the girls' hand.

It was their Album. To be exact 'The Fallen Angels' Album. They've been known as such after they were asked to sing a song for their Alice Festival after Party-Last Dance. How did they become well-known to the world after that? It's because of one of Hotaru's admirer, which is a businessman, asked them if they want to make a debut, they accepted, and fans love their music leading them to where they are right now.

The five signed the said CD case and gave it back to the girl.

"Thank you very much!"

"It's no problem!"

The girl left them and they ended up in a pregnant silence.

"We should make a last concert before leaving America for Japan." Nonoko ended the said silence.

"Nonoko's right. We did promise that we'll go to wherever one of us go." Anna said while grinning.

"We better prepare for this concert then. Even if it's just for the whole AAA, right?" Sumire smiled.

"So.. You guys are coming with me too?" Mikan asked.

"Shouldn't The Fallen Angels be together and intact?" Anna asked with the grin still plastered on her face.

"OHH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Mikan tackled the three.

"Ack! MIKAN YOU'LL DESTROY MY HAIR!"

 _BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"I can't concentrate here! Will you four please shut up?!"

* * *

 _=5 Days later/Evening =_

"Did you hear? The Fallen Angels will hold a concert on our Academy."

"Really? When?"

"They said tonight."

"Now?"

"Hey! I heard they'll announce something after the concert."

"Are they leaving?"

"Are they disbanding the band?"

Gossips and rumors began to spread after Mikan and the others inform the Alice Academy's student body about their Concert this evening.

Then the concert started.

There were screaming as the five emerged from backstage and walked over their stations. Mikan on the front as the lead singer, Hotaru took the keytar and second singer, Anna on lead guitar, Nonoko on the Bass and Lastly, Sumire on the drum. The four aside from Mikan used a Shure headset microphone.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Mikan greeted through the mic.

"Would you like to start this party now?!"

"YEAH!" The crowd roared.

Anna who's using rhythmic guitar started.

 _Whoa-uh-oh_  
 _ **It's always a good time**_  
 _Whoa-uh-oh_  
 _ **It's always a good time**_

 _ **Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time**_

Mikan stood at the left edge of the stage and swaying her body at the music. She began to move to right as she sings the next stanza.

 _ **Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time**_

Mikan stopped in the middle edge of the stage as Hotaru sang the next few lines.

 _Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight_ _  
_ **It's gonna be alright** _ **  
We don't even have to try**_ **  
** _ **It's always a good time (Whooo)**_

 **Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

Hotaru, not forgetting the piano notes, began singing her part of the song. She walked toward the center edge of the stage joining Mikan.

 _Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time_

 _ **Good morning and good night**_  
 _I'll wake up at twilight_  
 **It's gonna be alright**  
 _ **We don't even have to try**_  
 _ **It's always a good time (Whooo)**_

 **Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
 **We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.**

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

 _ **Doesn't matter when**_  
 _ **It's always a good time then**_  
 _Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there_ _  
_  
 _ **Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then**_

 **It's always a good time**

Mikan trust her microphone to the audience implying them to join and sing.

 **Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time  
**

The whole band stopped singing and let the audience finished the song.

 **Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.**

"How is that guys?! Having fun now?!" Anna asked.

The five shuffled and exchange instrument. Now, Mikan still the singer, Hotaru at lead guitar, Anna at bass guitar, Nonoko at keyboard and Sumire still at drum.

"HELL YEAH!"

"Well, For the next song there is a guest that will sing with me. So, I would like you guys to welcome our guest. Tsubasa Andou! Known as?" Mikan asked and the crowd began chanting.

"Shadow! Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!"

Tsubasa Yukihira, everybody knows as Tsubasa Andou with a Nickname Shadow, emerge from the backstage and began waving. "Hi guys!" He greeted through his microphone.

"AHHH SHADOW!"

"So let's continue!"

Nonoko start playing the keyboard.

 _ **Oooh yeah, mmmm  
Breakthrough**_

 _ **Up, down, spinnin' all around**_  
 _ **Fly high, falling to the ground**_  
 _ **Sometimes dreams can feel so far away**_

Mikan made her way to the center edge of the stage.

 _ **Time keeps skippin' out a beat  
Left, right, trippin' on your feet  
Life is like a string of cloudy days**_

 _ **Sometimes it's raisin' your voice**_  
 _ **Sometimes it's makin' some noise**_  
 _ **Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong**_  
 _ **Whenever you can't see the light**_  
 _ **Whenever there's no end in sight**_  
 _ **Keep on, keep on moving on**_  
 _ **Keep on moving on**_

Mikan started swaying a little, dancing on the beat.

 _ **Here comes a breakthrough  
Here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
So don't let it get away  
It's all a breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause everyday I'm getting closer  
Life is just a rollercoaster  
**_

Tsubasa began singing his part of the song.

 _ **Shake it, till you make it  
Till you breaking on through  
Don't stop till you breaking on through  
Shake it, till you make it  
Till you breaking on through  
Don't stop till you breaking on through**_

 _ **Stop, still, take another breath  
Road block, move it to the left  
Get around whatever's in your way**_

 _ **Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces**_  
 _ **Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers**_  
 _ **It's gonna be your turn to play**_  
 _ **Gonna be your turn to play**_

 _ **Sometimes it's raisin' your voice**_  
 _ **Sometimes it's makin' some noise**_  
 _ **Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong**_  
 _ **Whenever you can't see the light**_  
 _ **Whenever there's no end in sight**_  
 _ **Keep on, keep on movin' on**_  
 _ **Keep on movin' on**_

Mikan began Jumping lightly as she sings the chorus.

 _ **Here comes a breakthrough  
Here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
So don't let it get away  
It's all about a breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause everyday I'm getting closer  
Life is just a rollercoaster**_

Replacing Mikan at the Center, Tsubasa began rapping.

 _ **You can see it in the blind sight  
Movin' through the limelight  
Groovin' to the music imma use it when the time's right  
Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright  
Usually in life there's one shot, this is on  
listen To the rhythm we given and it will make you  
Start pushin' the barriers and it will take you  
wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to  
Keep pushing till you breakthrough  
**_  
 _ **Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong**_

 _(Oh it was wrong)_ _ **  
Whenever you can't see the light**_

 _(Can't see the light)_ _ **  
Whenever there's no end in sight**_

 _(No end in sight)_ _ **  
Keep on, keep on movin' on  
Keep on movin' on**_

 _ **Here comes a breakthrough**_  
 _ **Here comes a day**_  
 _ **Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it**_  
 _ **So don't let it get away**_  
 _ **It's all about a breakthrough**_  
 _ **Just turn the page**_  
 _ **Cause everyday I'm getting closer**_  
 _ **Life is just a rollercoaster**_

 _ **Shake it, till you make it  
Till you breaking on through  
Don't stop till you breaking on through  
Shake it, till you make it  
Till you breaking on through  
Don't stop till you breaking on through  
Shake it, till you make it  
Till you breaking on through  
Don't stop till you breaking on through  
Shake it, till you make it  
Till you breaking on through  
Don't stop  
**_ **Here comes a breakthrough**

"Guys, we got something to tell." Mikan said in serious manner.

"We don't know how, you all will take it." Hotaru added.

"But, I hope you will understand." Anna said.

Sumire left her position as the drummer walked toward the center of the stage and said. "Everyone, We, The Fallen Angels will be leaving America for Japan."

Dejected murmurs spread around.

"It's really inevitable for us to go to Japan. We already talked to our manager about that." Nonoko explained.

"We are really sorry guys. We will try to be back. And don't worry, we'll continue to release Albums and some of our song will be for you guys!"

"This will be our last song for the night. And a Farewell song for you guys!"

Sumire went back to the drum and the other to their original position.

"So, this is goodbye. THANK YOU AMERICA!" Mikan shout.

Hotaru started playing Keytar and began singing.

 _When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?_

Mikan, not leaving the center edge stage, began singing. _  
_  
 _ **Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new  
Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny**_

Mikan and Tsubasa began dancing.

 _ **It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
when can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
**_ **When can I see you again?  
** _ **Oh oh oh oh  
**_ **When can we do this again?** _ **  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know, **_**when can I see you again?**  
 _(When can I see you again?)_

 _ **Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you  
Life is a trip down the road that leads you  
Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny**_

One of their trusted assistant backstage gave them thumbs-up saying they can leave their instrument behind saying he change it for Minus-1 music.

The four join Mikan and Tsubasa at the Center stage and began dancing with them.

 _ **It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
when can we do this again?  
**_ _ **Oh oh oh oh**_ _ **  
**_ **When can I see you again?** _ **  
**_ _ **Oh oh oh oh**_ _ **  
**_ **When can we do this again?** _ **  
**_ _ **Oh oh oh oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I gotta know,**_ _ **  
**_ **When can I see you again?**

They stopped and walked to ward the edge to shake hands and say goodbye to their fans as Mikan sing the next stanza. _ **  
**_  
 _ **Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
So let me know before I wave goodbye  
**_  
 **When can I see you again?**  
 _Oh oh oh oh_  
 **When can we do this again?**  
 _Oh oh oh oh_  
 **When can I see you again?**  
 _Oh oh oh oh_  
 **When can we do this again?**  
 _Oh oh oh oh_

 **Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?  
When can I see you again? **_(When)_ **  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?**

* * *

 _= Next Day =_

"Did you guys bring all your baggage?" Mikan asked.

She sat next to the plane's window. The seat on her left was Hotaru who's transfixed on her invention yet again, the one seated in front of them was Anna and Nonoko who're currently skimming some magazines and Sumire, who's dozing off, took the seat behind her.

"I think so.." Anna uttered not really listening.

"Mom said she'll just deliver the things I left." Sumire drowsily answered.

She waited for Nonoko and Hotaru but she got no answer.

Nodding a little, she excitedly stated. "We're good to go! Japan! Here we come!"

* * *

"They left already?"

"Yeah.."

"Aunties thought that it's time. Maybe it really is."

"Maybe it's not. We wouldn't know what will happen."

"Trust your sister in this. She'll be okay. She has the others. "

"I do trust her. We can never be sure if they'll going to be safe there. The last time she nearl-"

"She has the others."

"What if they got caught in it too?"

"So, what are you proposing?"

"We transfer there too."

"Are yo-"

"I am sure. Definitely sure."

"What about our Parents?"

"Call them when we get there."

* * *

 **A/N:** And there's our chapter 1.

If you're asking what songs I used, it is Owl City – Good Time, Lemonade Mouth – Breakthrough and Owl City – When Can I See You Again

Anyway, I want ask… Do you guys yearn for a Character Database Corner?

Feel free to comment….

* * *

 **Preview:**

"Who the heck are you?!"

"The Fallen Angels will study here?!"

"Class, we have 5 new students. Behave okay!"

"She's not her!"

"Many things change after he retired huh…"

"Since we're here in Japan. We're going to sing one of our Japanese songs for you guys!"

"What are we doing here again?"


	3. Chapter 2: Airplane Mishap and the Welco

**A/N:** Hey guys! I am back! I don't really have anything to say other than "I Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter." , then the whole apologizing about errors and the disclaimer. So if you want, skip it.

I would like to apologize for my grammar errors and misspelling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters. Only the plot.

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Did you guys bring all your baggage?" Mikan asked._

" _I think so.." Anna uttered not really listening._

" _Mom said she'll just deliver the things I left." Sumire drowsily answered._

 _She waited for Nonoko and Hotaru but she got no answer._

 _Nodding a little, she excitedly stated. "We're good to go! Japan! Here we come!"_

* * *

Chapter 2: Airplane Mishap and the Welcoming

2 hours after their departure from America, Mikan was already dozing off because of boredom. She was staring at the sky yawning. Hotaru who's next to her was still busy with inventions and doesn't give a damn about what she does. Sumire, who's behind her, took an eye mask from a bag while ago and was now long gone to the dreamland. Anna was still scanning some magazines and apparently taking note of some clothes she wanted to buy. Nonoko was now actively playing Crimson Gem saga on her PSP Go, apparently, she already finished the game five times and Spinel was her favorite character.

They were actually lucky no one in the passengers approach them and ask for autograph. No...It's really not Luck. It was because of Hotaru's glare. Whenever someone will approach them to ask for autograph they'll immediately find Hotaru's blazing glare.

"I'm going to the Comfort Room." Mikan stated as she stood up, tapping Hotaru's' shoulder to scoot a little for her to pass.

'If boredom could kill, I should be dead by now.' Mikan thought as she passed Sumire's and a dirty-blonde haired guy's seat, heading toward the bathroom.

"If boredom could kill, I should be dead by now." She heard the guy who's seating next to Sumire say.

"Wha-What did you said?"

"Huh?"

'He read my mind a while ago! Who the heck is this guy?'

"A-ano…"

"What is it?"

Mikan and the guy stared at each other before she decided to leave it alone.

"Nothing…" She said continuing her crusade toward the restroom.

After a crusading to the bathroom and signing autograph for 3 kids who asked her, when she got back…

"H-Hey, Sumire, calm down!" Mikan heard Nonoko stated.

"This!"*Pak*

"Ouch!"

"Bastard! *Pak*

"Stop! It hurts!"

"Looked into my mind!" *Pak*

It appears that, when she was away, Sumire and the guy next to her cause some ruckus and now, they're on the spotlight. Sumire was now holding a Prada bag and using it to hit the guy. The audience? Well, it's just the passengers of the plane and Hotaru who's filming the whole thing.

"What's going on here?" Mikan asked Hotaru who's holding a Cam recorder.

"It seems that Sumire woke up in a bad way..."

"How?"

"The guy wake her up saying 'Stop dreaming about Piñatas and Beach Parties, it's not summer yet.' or something like that." Anna answered.

"Wait! Sumire's dreaming about Piñatas?"

Hotaru and Anna didn't reply but just shrugged.

"Who the heck are you?!" Sumire asked harshly.

"Kokoro Yome. You can call me Koko..." The Dirty blonde guy answered. "…Considering we will be schoolmates." He added.

"…" The five stared at the guy.

Hotaru who snapped out of astonishment looked around and plainly said. "Stop staring at us! What are we Monkeys?!" After making sure that every passenger redirected their attention to other things aside from them, she gazed back at the Dirty-blond guy named 'Kokoro Yome'.

"K-kokoro-san…. You're an Alice user?" Mikan finally asked.

"Uhuh…" Koko nodded before saying. "Call me Koko... The people who call me Kokoro are my parents. And I don't want someone reminding me of them when he call me."

'Unbelievable…' Sumire thought.

"It's not really unbelievable and by the looks and thoughts of you guys, I can tell that you know and have an Alice."

"Stop reading my mind!"

"Guys… Here…" Mikan gave the Sumire, Anna and Nonoko a stone, specifically an Alice stone.

The three took and kept it in their pocket. They know Mikan's Alice that is why they gladly obtain it.

"How about Hotaru?" Anna asked.

"I already have it."

"I'm Mikan Azumi.." Mikan introduced herself.

The four together with Koko looked at Mikan weirdly.

'What the heck Mikan?! Still with the fake Surname.' The four girls thought.

"Strange… Why can't I read your mind?" Koko asked.

"Mind-Reading Alice huh? Mine's Nullification."

"So that's why… The Alice stone you've given them is Nullification then."

"Uhuh…"

"Anyway, this is Hotaru Imai." Mikan looked at Hotaru who said. "I can talk."

"This is Anna Ogasawara Umenomiya.." Mikan gestured to Anna who stated a greeting. "Hello!"

"That's Nonoko Ogasawara Umenomiya." Mikan pointed at Nonoko whose still busy fuming. "Nonoko and Anna are twin, by the way."

"And the one who's hitting you with a bag a while ago is Sumire Shouda."

A short silence occurs and they used it to sit down on their respective places.

"She's Crazy." Koko stated breaking the said silence. "Who in the world dreams about Beach Parties in the middle of October? And what's the deal with Piñatas?"

"What?!" Another vein popped out of Sumire's forehead.

"Hahahah!" Mikan laughed.

"Other than that, she loves singing inside the bathroom. She's also craving for peanut butter chocolate cheese cake. Is there such thing? She found Imai's stoic expression and invention annoying. She also found Mikan's voice a when laughing irritating." And the list goes with Sumire's face draining color. Gladly, everyone already knows the other secret of Sumire's and it's not really a big deal, well, aside for the singing inside the bathroom and peanut butter chocolate cheese cake. That's a laughing matter for them.

And the Chaos continued with Sumire hitting Koko's head. "Ow!Oww! Ouch!"

"Mikan! Your Alice stone is broken!"

"No it's not!"

Anna turned to Sumire and asked. "Are you pregnant?"

Then another silence took place…

"What?!"

Then their laughter doubled together with Hotaru chortled, she cannot contain her chuckle.

"Anna! You will get it!" Sumire stood up trying to reach Anna who leaned back, and Mikan who's between them, let's just say she's disadvantage.

"Hahahah! I'm just asking.. What's the taste of Peanut Butter Chocolate Cheese Cake anyway?" Anna questioned.

"Hey! Sumire stop! Ouch! Ouch! Why am I in the middle of this?!"

"You're seated there…" Hotaru answered taking a video of the whole thing.

"Imai! Stop filming the whole damn thing!"

"No can do Shouda. Pay me a hundred dollar first."

"Damn you Imai!"

"You too Shouda..You too."

* * *

 _= Waiting Area, Narita Airport, Japan =_

After hours with The Fallen Angels and their new acquired Friend Koko just chatting and sleeping inside the airplane, they finally landed on Japan. Stretching a little, changing clothes and even using wigs so that they cannot be recognized. Before the plane land, they contracted all the passengers not to point them to the Media in exchange of autographs, fan signs and even photos.

At the other part of the Airport, a tall Hotaru Imai's lookalike aside from his gender, the style of hair and him wearing glasses was waiting for the five celebrities to come.

Honestly, Subaru Imai, Hotaru's brother, didn't like the idea of them living in Japan and even studying at Gakuen Alice. First, it's because of his sister, she'll find a way to make his life a living hell. Second, the media, he can't live with them hanging around the house because of the five. Third, he was appointed guardian of the five which will no doubt be the hardest job he'll ever work. But, he cannot do anything. His mom and aunties aske- scratch that- command him to watch over the five. Meaning, he was kicked out of the Imai Mansion to live with a five troublemakers at a house create by the five family. And aside being a professional Doctor at GA Hospital, he will also act as a bodyguard. Luckily, Kazumi Yukihira, Mikan's biological uncle, will help him on those five.

So, here he was with Kazumi, waiting for the five to arrive and escorting them home. Subaru's stoic face can be seen but inside he's screaming like crazy, praying all the Gods and Goddesses that the five's flight was delayed or something. Unfortunately, it is not.

A green haired overdressed teenage girl walked up to him and, to his surprise, kissed him at the cheek. A flash was seen before the said kissed ended which he didn't even noticed.

He and the girl stared at each other. He already knew who's her. And their unwavering stare is the proof of knowing and acknowledgement of each other.

The girl opened her mouth and said. "Thank you for the photo, Subaru-nii.." she then trotted toward another four overly dressed with unusual hair color, taking a camera from one of them. The four should be Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and the only one making her way to Uncle Kazumi was Mikan.

'Wait?! What photo?' Subaru's mind was reeling to understand her and when he realizes what she meant, he firmly said. "Delete it.."

"100 rabbits please.." she said opening her palm, gesturing for the money.

The other four was now snickering at her back. Murmuring something at the lines of. "Devil sibling face-off", "Here's the blackmailer.", "100 rabbits.. Nice.."

"Hotaru.. Delete it.. Or I swear, I'll sell you to the reporters."

"Do it.. Sell me.. I'll inform mom and dad." The green haired overdressed girl who's in fact, his sister Hotaru Imai grinned evilly.

"Grr…" he can't do anything but to release a growl as Hotaru stated.

"If you will not pay me 200 rabbits, let us see what is Shizune-nee's reaction to this."

'She doubled the price! Damn little demon!' Subaru thought as he said. "She'll know it is you."

"Really?" Hotaru let him see the picture and asked. "You really think she'll recognize it as me?"

"You little devil progeny. Delete it!"

"200 rabbits first."

"Delete it first."

"As I said, 200 rabbits.."

"Delete it.."

"200 rabbits.."

"Hotaru, don't you think it's good to just delete the photo?" One of the four overdressed girl at Hotaru's back asked. He recognized her as Mikan.

"Okay, I'll delete the photo for 400 rabbits." Everyone aside from Hotaru sweat dropped. She doubled the price again.

"What?!"

"I am not going to restate what I just told you."

Subaru fetch 400 rabbits on his wallet sulking while Mikan apologize to her continuously, for she is the reason of the doubled price anyway.

"How's the trip girls?" Kazumi asked the five.

"Fun!" Simple answered by Anna.

"Hmnn.." Hotaru's answered.

"It's cool! Someone read Sumire's mind." Nonoko happily stated.

"It's the worst! I am now going to avail a private jet in order not to repeat this from happening." Sumire wailed.

"Mind-reading?" Kazumi questioned.

"Yep! Principal, that was me." Kazumi heard someone answered from behind.

Turns out, it was Kokoro Yome who was grinning.

"Do you know how I wish not to see you again Yome?"

"I don't.. It looks like you're getting a hang of that Nullification stone you got."

"Thank god! You wouldn't know how much I loathe seeing you and your toothy grin."

"Koko, do you need a ride? You can come with us.." Mikan invited.

"No!" Sumire's face paled in horror because of Mikan inviting Koko.

"Ahahah!" Koko laughed at Sumire's devastated looks before answering. "My friend's picking me up. Sorry."

"Thank Goodness!" Sumire muttered in relief.

"Though, I would gladly ride with you guys when we meet again." Koko added making Sumire's relieved face turn back to despaired ones. "Bye!" He then, walked away possibly looking for his chaperon.

* * *

Kokoro Yome found his chaperons waiting for him at the exit door. "Hey guys!" he greeted 3 guys who's talking to each other.

"Oh good you're here."

"Come on, we need to go."

"No, I miss you or something?" Koko asked as they continue walking out of the Airport, toward the car park.

"No." One of his friends who has a black hair and crimson eyes stated. The other two snickered.

The one who answered him was named Natsume Hyuuga. They somewhat see him as their leader. He has a cold demeanor and was very rude when it comes to other aside from the group. The other two was Yuu Tobita and Ruka Nogi. Yuu Tobita has a dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He has a kind attitude and was the information disseminator of their group. Ruka Nogi, on the other hand, has a blond hair and blue eyes. He was the gentleman and the animal lover of their group.

"Oh come on!"

"I, for one, missed you Koko." Yuu said reassuring Koko.

"Me too Koko.. I miss you" Ruka affirmed.

"Really guys?!" Koko stared at the two smiling.

They reached their Ride and Natsume proceed to open it. The three looked at Natsume and Ruka said. "And we all know Natsume's such a liar."

"What did you just say Ruka?"

"Honesty." That was all Ruka said as they get in the car.

A little silence occurs as Natsume drove.

"I met someone." Koko said.

"Who wants to hear about a girl you met. We could care less about your romance bro." Natsume uttered.

"She looks like Sakura."

That did it, Yuu and Ruka looked at him with widened eyes, while Natsume miscalculated his turn, nearly hitting a tree near the car park entrance.

"Watch the road Natsume!" Yuu yelled.

'What did you just say Koko?" Natsume asked eyeing Koko using the car's rear-view mirror.

"I met someone who looks like Sakura. The shocking part was, her name is also Mikan."

"Her name is also Mikan?" Yuu asked.

"But she's dead. She's dead for the last 6 years." Ruka said.

"She also has Nullification Alice." Koko Added.

"That's just a coincidence." Natsume said.

"But Nullification Alice was said to be rare." Yuu informed.

"Where did she come from?"

"America."

"We would like to meet her Koko." Ruka stated.

"Oh, you'll meet her."

"Huh?" the tree looked at Koko puzzled.

"She came here to study at Gakuen Alice."

* * *

 _= Next Day/ Entrance Gate, Gakuen Alice =_

"Have you heard?"

"It's all over the news!"

"The Fallen Angels will study here?!"

"Really?"

That was the news of the year for the student of Gakuen Alice. It was still a rumor since no professors and faculty staffs gave out information about the said news.

So, there, the whole student body was waiting at the front gate.

"What the heck?!" that was all Mikan said as she stared at the students waiting for them using the car's tinted window.

"How can we pass through that crowd?!" Anna asked.

"Beats me… We might as well let Hotaru walk in front of us and shoot the screaming fans." Nonoko suggested.

"How, in the hell, does the students know that we're studying here?"

No one answered.

"If you guys won't do anything. Then I'm out." Hotaru said opening the car's door, slipping out.

"H-Hotaru! Wait up!" The four scrambled out of the car to join Hotaru.

"It's really them!"

"Wah! It's Hotaru-sama!"

"They're really beautiful in real life."

"Anna-sama looks so shy."

 _Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_ _Baka Baka Baka_ _Baka Baka Baka_ _Baka Baka Baka_ _Baka Baka Baka_ _Baka Baka Baka_ _Baka Baka Baka_

"Will you please leave us for now?" Hotaru menacingly asked.

"Hotaru.. Thank you.." The four muttered silently.

"Ah… Hotaru means, we're students of Gakuen Alice just like you guys. So, no need to think mighty of us." Mikan said.

"Kyaa! Mikan-sama is so kind!" Fan girls screamed.

'You're so dead Mikan.' The four stared at Mikan who just made all of Hotaru's effort into nothing.

After half an hour of evading, escaping and simply shooting, the five successfully made their way to the faculty room.

* * *

 _= B Class, Gakuen Alice =_

'The class was rowdy as ever.' That was the thought Koko heard from Ruka who just entered the classroom together with Natsume.

"Since when does it not?" Koko asked when Ruka got near him.

"Stop invading my mind Koko!"

"Hahah! Sorry! Sorry!"

They got back to their seats as their Homeroom Professor, Mr. Narumi L. Anju entered the room humming and skipping.

"Good Morning!" Narumi-sensei greeted happily. "Class, we have 5 new students. Behave okay!"

Then, chaos began. "Where are they?" "Are they all female?" "Is it the Fallen Angels?" "Aww! No New guys?" and so on.

 _Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

"I-Imai-san, I didn't motion you to come in yet."

"Sensei, if I didn't come in and shoot these guys, then we might have no time to introduce."

"Now, listen up! Name's Hotaru Imai. Don't come near, play pranks and bully my friends and I or you'll taste my wrath." Hotaru said in void.

"Sensei, may we also come in now?" Anna peeked and asked.

"Ah.. oh.. Come in.. Come in.."

"Hello there, I'm Anna Umenomiya. I hope we get along."

"Sumire Shouda, try bitching on me and I'll show you what's a true bitch is."

"Nonoko Ogasawara. Please forget what Sumire and Hotaru said. They're always like that to new people."

"Mikan Azumi. Nice to meet you all."

And they we're all succumbed by an eerie atmosphere.

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter 2 Finished! Yay! I actually finished it...  
I am really glad I finished it. With all the accounting problems my Professor was throwing in our class, I doubt I can. But Cool! I did it! Whoo!

Anyway, I would like to thank you for reading this... this story... Really, thanks..

oh, and another thing... Chapter 3 will be published, maybe within after a day or four.. If the whole "Solving a hundred of Accounting Problems" subdued.

See ya next chapter

* * *

 _Preview:_

"She's not her!"

"Many things change after he retired huh…"

"Since we're here in Japan. We're going to sing one of our Japanese songs for you guys!"

"What are we doing here again?"

"Rumors of kidnapping within Gakuen Alice?"

"Hotaru! What are you doing?"


	4. Chapter 3: Their First Week

**A/N:** Hi guys! I am sorry that I didn't keep my promise about the whole updating a day or four. Though, I did say that if it's ever the whole Solving a Hundred accounting problem subdued which can't be possible. Tch… Anyway, to lighten up the mood and to make up with you guys, I'll let you mock me….. Sigh, I got 98 out of 184 on my last exam, which is equivalent to 50%. And an 18 out of 52 which is a 34.61%.Oh! How I hate zero based!

Anyway, let's just go with this. I would like to apologize regarding on my Grammar errors and wrong spellings.

And another thing, when they're singing. The pattern will be: _**For Mikan**_ / _For Hotaru/_ **Both**

And again with the whole disclaimer thingy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters. Tachibana Higuchi did. The Only thing that is mine in this story is the Plot.

Ps. I forgot to warn. This chapter is full of Flashbacks okay..

PPs: All senpais were 2 years older than them not 4 or something (Tsubasa's batch) .Well aside from Subaru's batch which remains 5 years older than them.

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Now, listen up! Name's Hotaru Imai. Don't come near, play pranks and bully my friends and I or you'll taste my wrath." Hotaru said in void._

" _Sensei, may we also come in now?" Anna peeked and asked._

" _Ah.. oh.. Come in.. Come in.."_

" _Hello there, I'm Anna Umenomiya. I hope we get along."_

" _Sumire Shouda, try bitching on me and I'll show you what's a true bitch is."_

" _Nonoko Ogasawara. Please forget what Sumire and Hotaru said. They're always like that to new people."_

" _Mikan Azumi. Nice to meet you all."_

 _And they we're all succumbed by an eerie atmosphere._

* * *

Chapter 3: Their First Week

"What are we doing here again?" Hotaru asked as she looked around.

There are too many people for her liking, too many games to play and too many green papers to waste too much to her dismay. Didn't she say too many games? It's true for they were in an Arcade center. They've been there for hours, playing every game they found amusing and exciting.

Right now, they're standing in front of Just Dance 2014 watching Sumire starting to dance her energy out. They're also watching other people dance using the Just Dance Wii that's located next to the one their using.

Hotaru began thinking why is that the Arcade didn't upgrade their Just Dance to the latest edition. It was beyond her.

"You *Pant* Should *Pant* Dance too." Said Mikan who's next to her. She just finished dancing a song so she's still trying to catch her breath.

"No thanks. I'm not going to do something that's crazy like dancing in front of gazillion people. Only Idiots do that." Hotaru stated looking around.

"Ahh… Okay… H-hey! That's mean! I am not an idiot!" Mikan defended.

"Now, I feel like not wanting to dance." Nonoko and Anna commented.

"Look at what've done! Meany Hotaru!"

"You're noisy again, Baka Mikan."

"We came here to Have fun Hotaru. To forget that last week is the Worst week we ever encountered!" Mikan retorted.

That bring Hotaru back to reality of what happened to their first week at the Academy. Yeah, they're at Arcade center to forget what happened last week. Now, she remembered why she agreed coming here. She shuddered.

* * *

 _= Flashback / Monday=_

" _Mikan Azumi. Nice to meet you all."_

 _And they we're all succumbed by an eerie atmosphere._

" _Ah… Students, you can ask them questions if you want."_

 _A long pregnant silence occurs before murmurs started._

" _Is that?"_

" _That can't be."_

" _But she…"_

" _She's not her!"_

 _Hotaru's eyes began to twitch. She don't really like buzzing things specially whispers. She's going to shoot someone all right. Thankfully…._

 _Or not.._

 _Someone stood up and murmurs began to subdue._

" _Ah Natsume, introduce yourself fir-"_

" _Shut up Gay-sensei."_

" _Now, that's rude."Mikan said._

" _Did I ask you to tell me what's rude or not?"_

" _Should you really be irritating us? If you're going to ask any question and we didn't answer means Job well done."_

" _Who said I'm going to ask you questions? It's Imai I'm going to ask."_

 _BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

 _The bickering couple tasted the wrath of Hotaru's upgraded Baka gun._

" _Shut the hell up! And to whoever you are, I'll give up a minute to ask what you need to ask or else pay for the answer."_

" _Name's Natsume Hyuuga an-"_

" _Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan repeated._

 _Hotaru's left eye twitched a little. 'They're going at it again.'_

" _Oh so you know me?" Natsume smirked._

" _No. I am actually thinking what made you so damn arrogant. It's not like you're that popular."_

 _Gasps were heard at the whole class._

" _How dare you say that to Natsume?!" A short strawberry-blonde hair girl stood up and barked at Mikan._

" _De…. Who are you?"Mikan asked._

" _I am the one and only Queen Bee of this school. Luna Koizumi. Natsume is my Boyfriend."_

" _Who the heck told you that I am your Boyfriend?"_

" _Well, Koizumi, will you please hand me the title of the Queen Bee."_

 _Everyone stared at the last person who talked. This is none other than Sumire, who's smiling sweetly. Wait! Sweetly?_

" _Are you asking me to give the title of Queen Bee to someone like you?"_

" _Yep, or else I'll just simply going to dethrone you. You pick, which is more humiliating, giving up your Queen Bee status easily or being overthrown out of it?"_

 _BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

" _Didn't I say Shut up!" Hotaru stated coldly. "Hyuuga, times up. If you're going to ask something, 10 rabbits each questions. And Mikan, since you're the reason for my wasted baka bullets, you're in debt of me by a hundred rabbits."_

" _Wait! What?! Hotaru!"_

" _Shut up Mikan or your debt will be doubled." And that did it._

" _Fine. I'll pay.." Natsume said as he fished out a 30 rabbits out of his pocket and hand it to Hotaru._

" _Okay, you got 3 questions to shoot at me." Hotaru declared as she pocketed the payment._

" _Do you, perchance, know anyone named Mikan Sakura?"_

" _More or less, Yes."_

" _What do you mean by 'more or less'?"_

" _Is that your second question?"_

 _Natsume Nodded._

" _I said 'more or less' for I do not know her in personal. Do you think I did not perform a background check on this school before going here? I'm not an idiot like this four." She said pointing at Mikan, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko who said. "Hey!"_

" _I know for the fact that she died 6 years ago and the cause was an explosion happened at a café in GA's Central Town which is where she was dining with your sister. Cause of the explosion, still undefined. The Culprit can't be found." Hotaru added. "Is that a good answer for you?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Last question?"_

" _Okay.. Do you do blackmail and stuffs like that to make money?"_

" _Huh? What's with the question?" Mikan asked._

" _Shut up Mikan. I did say that you'll pay me doubled if you continue interrupting right?"_

 _Mikan gulped. "Two Hundred Rabbits. I get it."_

" _Good. And Hyuuga, Yes. I do. Why did you ask?"_

" _Let's make a deal."_

" _A Deal?"_

" _Yes. You'll answer my additional 3 questions for 10 embarrassing photos of that guy." Natsume said pointing at Ruka who's busy petting his rabbit while looking at Mikan._

" _W-wha-What?!" Ruka Yelled._

 _Hotaru grinned evilly as she eyed her new prey. "I like your style Hyuuga. Deal's on. Give me the photo."_

 _Natsume gave 10 photos to Hotaru who looked at the pictures carefully._

" _Okay shoot." Hotaru said as a cue for Natsume to start asking again._

" _Do you really not know Mikan Sakura? Because for I remember, she said she has a friend named 'Hotaru' who's studying in America. Is that you?"_

" _You're persistent aren't you? No, I am not. If you're still skeptical, let's do statistics, I am not the only one who have a name Hotaru, there's a probability of thousand more having the same as mine since it's a common name, and we don't even know how many person named 'Hotaru' were living at America. Anyway, based on where this conversation was leading, if you're also going to ask if Mikan here is connected to the Mikan you're talking about. I don't know."_

" _I see… Well then, what's your relationship with Subaru Imai?"_

" _He's my older brother."_

" _Why did you studied on America instead here with your bother?"_

" _It's a long story. But in the nutshell, let's just say my parents don't want me to study here and choose AAA and they only found out that I have an Alice when I'm already in America."_

" _Thank you. I rest my case."Natsume thanked Hotaru for answering and slouched down on his seat._

" _Anyone aside from Natsume who wants to ask them?" Narumi-sensei asked._

 _Ruka raised his hand and shyly asked. "A-ano.. Imai, what will you do to my pictures?"_

" _I am going to make a hundred of copy of this and sell them."_

" _Ahh! Please don't"_

" _Me!Me next!" Koko raised his hand and grinned._

" _Yome?!" Sumire muttered in horror._

" _Is she still dreaming about Piñatas?"_

" _No. Last night, she dreamt about ways of killing you." Anna answered._

" _Anna!"_

" _What? It's true.. Right?"_

" _I am so going to kill you for bringing it again, Yome!"_

 _In the end of the chaos, Narumi-sensei assigned their seat. Mikan next to Natsume, beside her, on the other column, was Hotaru who's seated next to Ruka, Anna was seated in front of Natsume next to him is an empty seat. Sumire took the seat in front of Hotaru grumbling cause Koko was her seatmate and Nonoko was planning on seating next to Anna but was stopped by Koko who said there's someone seated there, so she ended up in front of Koko beside Yuu. He also assigned their partners which, much to their dismay, are also their seatmates. Since Nonoko's seatmate was absent, she was temporary assigned to a guy named Mochiage who's the one seated not to her on another column._

* * *

 _=After Class =_

" _Girls! How's your first day?" Nonoko asked as she, Sumire, Mikan and Anna walked their way to the cafeteria._

" _Not good. I am seated next to a jerk!" Mikan answered._

" _Koko keep pissing me off." Sumire winced._

" _Is that about the whole Piñata thing?" Anna asked in teasing tone._

" _Stop talking about that Piñata incident! It reminds me how much my privacy was violated!"_

" _You know the word 'Violated'? Since when?" Nonoko laughed._

" _I feel like we're forgetting something.." Mikan said._

" _What? Creating new songs?"_

" _No, other than that. Anyway, where's Hotaru?" Mikan asked._

" _Beats me. She might be somewhere, finding something to blackmail."_

" _What's the matter Anna?" Sumire questioned Anna who stopped walking and stared ahead of them._

" _We did forget something."_

" _And it is?"_

" _Them!" Anna said in horror as she pointed at the upcoming crowd of Fans._

" _Ahh! The Fallen Angels!"_

" _Nonoko-sama! Sumire-sama! Mikan-sama! Anna-sama! Please let me take a picture of you!"_

" _Please Sign this CD for me!"_

" _Let's be friends Anna-sama!"_

" _Uh oh.. Run!" Nonoko screamed as she began running back to the path they've taken a while ago._

" _Ahh! Why now?!" Mikan asked as she ran together with Anna and Sumire after Nonoko._

" _We forgot that Hotaru is the only leverage we had in dealing with them!"_

" _Can one of us, please! Don't forget about the fans?!"_

" _Anna! You do it!"_

" _What remembering something is not my forte!"_

" _Where the heck are you Hotaru?!"_

* * *

 _=Meanwhile/ With Hotaru =_

 _Hotaru found out that Ruka Nogi was one of the popular male students of Gakuen Alice and that's why she decided to make him her blackmail victim._

 _She was now spying at Ruka who's playing with animals at the school barn, taking pictures of him laughing loudly, not caring of his surroundings. You can see practically Hotaru's eyes glimmer of money sign. 'This will make me rich!' She thought._

" _Uhmm… Excuse me.. What are you doing?"A blond haired guy asked._

 _Hotaru turned to face the said guys and she met his enlarged grey eyes._

" _Cool Blue Sky…." The guy said in disbelief._

" _It's none of your business so get loss."_

" _Ah! Cool Blue sk-"_

" _I-Imai!"_

 _Hotaru, again, turned to see Ruka holding a rabbit and looking at them perplexed. No, not at them, but on the camera she was holding._

 _*Flash*_

" _I-Imai! What did-"_

" _I can't simply let your bewildered look passed without capturing it." She grinned. "This will make me rich.."_

" _Ahh Please delete it!"_

" _I'll pay you!"_

" _No thanks.. I can earn more money than you'll pay me. Using the pictures, of course."_

" _Imai! Please spare me!"_

" _So, your name is Imai."_

" _You're still here?"Hotaru sighed as she stared at the blond that just talked._

" _Hello, Matsudaira-senpai."_

" _Hello to you too, Nogi."_

" _You know each other?" Hotaru asked._

" _Of course, anyway, I am Hayate Matsudaira. It's nice to meet you Cool Blue Sky."_

" _I didn't ask your name. Oh, I'm out of here. I still have things to do." Hotaru said as she began walking away._

" _Wait Imai-san/Cool Blue Sky! Please delete it/Wait for me!" Ruka and the guy named Hayate chased after her. But Hayate_

" _Wait! Cool Blue Sky!" Hayate called when Hotaru came in his field of vision. Grabbing Hotaru's hand for her to stop walking._

" _What do you want?"_

' _A Chance to impress.' Hayate thought. "I want to help you on whatever you're doing Cool Blue Sky." he offered._

" _Then help me with Ruka." Hotaru stated without explaining a little bit further._

" _Wa-wha-what do you mean?!" Hayate stuttered misunderstood what Hotaru said._

" _I said help me with blackmailing Ruka. Don't let him near me right now." Hotaru repeated more clearly adding the word 'Blackmail'._

 _Unfortunately for her, Hayate was now on his own world and didn't even hear her clearing things. 'C-Cool Blue Sky like Nogi? No! That can't be!' Hayate shrieked "No! I will not let Nogi near you again! You're mine!Look out Ruka Nogi, I will not let you pass me!" he, then, began running to where he left Ruka, yelling. "After I deal with Nogi, I'm coming back to you Cool Blue Sky!"_

" _Huh?" that's all Hotaru can say. 'Well, at least he can distract away Nogi from my back while I sell these pictures.' She thought as she began striding to the cafeteria._

* * *

 _=Cafeteria=_

" _How's your day today?" Hotaru asked the four sulking at one of the dining tables._

" _Hotaru! It's Horrible!" Mikan began whining._

" _We were chased by Fans whole day!" Anna affirmed._

" _Yeah! We thought using teacher's lounge to hide is a good decision. But NO! It's not! Turns out some of them are also fans!" Mikan said._

" _In the end, we ended up hiding at Janitor's closet and we're almost locked up."Sumire muttered._

" _So here we are, just ignoring the fans. And thankfully, you came."Nonoko said in a thankful manner._

" _Eh.. Where have you been anyway?"_

" _Taking some pictures." Hotaru said._

 _Hotaru then turned toward the mass as screamingly asked. "Who wants a Photo of Ruka Nogi?!" then the whole female crowd gathered around her. "30 rabbits a photo."_

 _The four stared at Hotaru, gawking. 'Here she is again. At least we're not her subject of Blackmail this time.'_

 _=Evening/ Five's Mansion =_

" _Subaru-nii.." Hotaru walked in her brother's room._

" _What is it Hotaru?"_

 _Hotaru found her brother seating in front of a computer, typing something. She then, took a seat on the sofa in her brother's room and said. "Gakuen Alice is not like what you've told me."_

" _What do you mean?" Subaru asked still engrossed on what he's doing._

 _Hotaru then pointed out everything she observed on the Gakuen Alice and the things that differ from what her brother told her._

" _Really?"_

" _Yes. It's livelier than what you're talking about."_

" _What stars did you five get and what's your class?"Subaru abandon his work and focus on his conversation with her sister. "That might be the reason why you thought of things like that."_

" _All of us got 3 stars. Nonoko, Anna and I were in Technical class, Mikan's in Special Ability class and Sumire's in Somatic class."_

" _No one knows about a thing? Even Narumi?"_

" _Sensei? No, he didn't know anything."_

" _I see. But still don't forget to not let anyone know about it. It'll be disastrous."_

" _I think it's alright now, I mean, everything's fine and the one who're you pertaining to when we talked the last time is not even there."_

" _What do you mean he's not?"_

" _Well, someone with a name of Reo Mouri replaced him."_

" _Many things change after he retired huh…" Subaru muttered. He stood up, walked over Hotaru and placing a hand on Hotaru's shoulder and said. "But still, do not ever disclose anything to others. Trust onii-san in this. Okay?"_

" _Okay. I'll keep everything close. But if things happened. I'll also move in my own accord."_

" _I understand that. Do be careful though, maybe he's not there anymore but he might leave some of his cronies behind. With them, he still can do whatever he wants."_

" _Yes!"_

* * *

 _= Next day/ Tuesday / With Hotaru=_

 _*Flash*_

 _The camera Hotaru was using flashed as she took a photo of a sleepy Ruka. "What a nice day isn't it, Nogi?"_

 _Hearing that she was pertaining to him, Ruka began to feel despair. This mean his day will definitely be his worse. "G-Good Morning, Imai."_

" _I hope this day is just the same as yesterday, Nogi. Let me take more pictures, would you?" Hotaru grinned evilly._

" _Ahh… Imai! Please don't!"_

" _What's going on here?" The blond yesterday that was calling Hotaru 'Cool Blue Sky' appeared._

" _Ahh! Matsudaira-senpai. Good Morning!" Ruka greeted._

" _Nogi! What are you doing to Cool Blue Sky?" Hayate asked sternly._

" _Huh?" the two was surprised._

" _What are you talking about Senpai?" Ruka asked._

" _I'm going to tell you this, once and for all. Don't come near Cool Blue Sky! Understand me?" He demanded. "Don't ever look at her, go near her or seat near her."_

" _What the heck?" Hotaru said._

" _Eh. But, Senpai, Narumi- sensei was the one who assigned our seats."_

" _What?! You're seated next to Cool Blue Sky?!"_

 _The atmosphere was tenser as ever._

" _Do I have anything to say into this?" Hotaru asked the two._

" _No, Cool Blue Sky! I promise that I will not let you down!" Hayate began his drama. "I will not let Ruka's playboy mode come into you! I shall do my best to not let you fall for this gentleman in disguise!"_

" _Freak…" Hotaru said before leaving Ruka who's still in awe and Hayate who's in his own world again._

" _I will be the only one who you will fall for! I shall do my best so that no one can get near you aside from me! I-"_

* * *

 _= Class B room =_

" _Freak!"_

" _Idiot!"_

" _Pervert!"_

" _Loud mouth!"_

" _Stupid Idiotic Bastard!"_

" _Who's the idiot between us?"_

 _Hotaru heard before she entered the room. She's not shock to see Mikan causing a commotion again. She though, was surprise that the one who's doing the childish banter with Mikan was none other than Natsume._

" _What's going on?" Hotaru asked Nonoko who's watching the two while laughing._

" _Oh.. The same as before. Remember that Mikan didn't like it when someone not greeter her back?"_

" _Uhuh.."_

" _Mikan greeted Hyuuga a Good Morning but all she got was a 'shut up'. She then tell him that he's rude and all and Hyuuga said he will not and never will greet a childish and noisy girl. And here they are not, throwing insult to each other." Nonoko explained._

" _Ahh… Then what about Sumire and Anna?" Hotaru asked as she noticed the two sulking._

" _Oh, Sumire still is being tortured by Koko. He won't stop bringing up the Airplane incident and Sumire keep muttering that her privacy was violated while blocking anything Koko was saying. Anna on the other hand was still sulking about being neither my partner nor my seatmate."_

" _Aren't you always together? Why's she sad about not being with you for a few hours?"_

 _Nonoko just shrugged. "Anyway, Hotaru, about the concert."_

" _Ahh! I get it.." Hotaru then left again._

 _The next thing Nonoko knows is that Hotaru was speaking through the School's Public Address System, saying. "To All students of Gakuen Alice! This is Hotaru Imai and I would like to tell you that we, The Fallen Angel, prepared a concert for all of you! The Concert will be held on Friday after school at Gakuen Alice Symposium center. See you there!"_

 _This catches the other three's attention._

 _Reactions rang through the whole school which is a happy "Yay!" "Cool" "Yes!" and "Ahh! The Fallen Angels will sing!"_

 _Minutes later, Hotaru stepped in the class and asked. "So?"_

" _Good Job Hotaru!"_

" _For so you know, it has a payment."_

* * *

 _=Friday/ After Class =_

 _To say that everything that happened on their first week was utterly wrong is a completely understatement. It was a disaster!_

 _The past few days Anna, Mikan, Sumire and Nonoko was always swarmed by the fans. They were either being asked for a fan sign, autograph and pictures. They hide from different places but their peace in their hiding place only last for 2 hours for their always been found after that. Their locked was filled also with love letters to the point that it was about to burst._

 _Aside from Fans, Mikan was also having trouble with her partner who's making her life a living hell. They were always bickering to the point that their teacher was always scolding them. Another thing is that one of her teacher naming "Jinno-sensei" which she called "Jin-Jin" was doing the same as her partner. She got to 3 detentions in just a week in Gakuen Alice and her homework was also doubled._

 _Sumire, on the other hand, was still sulking about her violated privacy. For the whole week, Kokoro Yome, her partner, was reading her mind and even stating the things that she thought. Their classmates laugh so hard when they heard about Sumire's craving for peanut butter chocolate cheese cake which a non-existing food for them. She confronted Mikan about the Nullification Stone which she thought was not working properly. Mikan just laugh at her stating that she's not using it well._

 _Anna and Nonoko's days were practically alright but the fans were really annoying for them. Their fans were double in size of Mikan's. Why? The fans said that on The Fallen Angels, they're the one they most like. So, in the end, Anna and Nonoko were the only one who really tried their hardest to not to be found._

 _The four was jealous of Hotaru who they thought was really having fun. It's true that Hotaru didn't care about fans. She shoot anyone who act all friendly on her and asked for payment to the fan signs, autographs and pictures and her fans were gladly comply to her. She also set up one of her invention in her locker that's why there's no fan letters bursting out when she opened it. She also blackmail other students specially Ruka. Everyone can say that she's really having the time of her life, if and they really mean "If" her stalker "Hayate Matsudaira" stop bothering her. Everywhere she goes, the latter was following her. When she was blackmailing Ruka, Hayate always stepped it and interrupting them. Because of that, her revenue for 3 days was far more less than what she got on the first day. It definitely pissed her. She nearly hit the guy with her upgraded baka bazooka if it weren't for Mikan, Anna and Nonoko who's holding her._

 _To say that they survive on their first week was pretty much saying it. They're really happy. And now, the only thing on their mind was their concert._

 _They tugged a few string to allow them to use the Symposium center and also to allow non-student of Gakuen Alice to make it for their concert. They given Gakuen Alice student a free pass to their concert while the non-student need to compensate a minimum payment which is also going to the school fund._

 _So now, they're standing on the stage singing their hearts out. Only two song left on their song list and they're done._

 _The second to the last song they're playing was dedicated to America where they lived before and the song they picked was the Song named Tokyo and they're already in the middle of it._

 _ **Are you having fun yet?  
I'll send you the sunset  
I love the most  
When I'm in Tokyo**_  
 _I'll melt in the moonlight  
And follow the shoreline  
On down the coast  
When I'm in Tokyo_  
 _ **Oooh, can't sleep the whole night through**_  
 _Oooh, when I am missing you_  
 _ **I'm thinking it out loud**_  
 _I wish I could reach out_  
 _ **And hold you close**_  
 **When I'm in Tokyo**

 _ **I stroll the boulevards**_  
 _I stare up at the stars_  
 **And wish they'd all align**  
 _ **You keep me on my toes**_  
 _And this is how it goes_  
 **You never leave my mind**

 _ **Are you having fun yet?  
I'll send you the sunset  
I love the most**_

 _I'll melt in the moonlight  
And follow the shoreline  
On down the coast_

 **Oooh, can't sleep the whole night through  
Oooh, when I am missing you  
I'm thinking it out loud  
I wish I could reach out  
And hold you close**

 _ **When I'm in Tokyo**_ _(When I'm in Tokyo)_

 _ **When I'm in Tokyo**_ _(When I'm in Tokyo)_

 _ **When I'm in Tokyo**_ _(When I'm in Tokyo)_

 _ **When I'm in Tokyo**_ _(When I'm in Tokyo)_

 _ **When I'm in Tokyo**_ _(When I'm in Tokyo)_

" _America! We miss you! That's why that song was for everyone in there! Don't worry, we'll find a way to visit there!" Mikan said through the microphone. "Anyway, it's pretty cool here to you know? I would like to thank you for all our Japanese fans who gave us a warm welcoming!"She was the lead vocal with Hotaru as the second._

 _Anna gave a wink on the crowd as she and Nonoko change instrument ending up with her using keyboard and Nonoko with Base guitar. Sumire didn't move on place as Hotaru and Mikan talked to the crowd, she was still the drummer._

" _Since we're here in Japan. We're going to sing one of our Japanese songs for you guys!" Hotaru said via Shure headset microphone still holding a lead guitar since she's the lead guitarist on this concert._

 _Hotaru started strumming and Mikan started singing._

 _ **taiyou ga sasu tozashita mabuta no  
uragawa ni akai zanzou  
kawa no kaban ni nooto to pen o  
saa arukidasou**_

 _ **kaitemo kaitemo  
kirei ni naranai  
eranda enogu ni tsumi wa nai  
kinou no yonaka ni mita nagareboshi  
mada oboeteiru I was waiting for…**_

 _ **Hello,shooting-star  
Hello,shooting-star again  
matteita yo  
yume o miru ano ko wa zutto  
koko ni iru no Ah Ah  
ano hi no mama Ah Ah  
Hello,shooting-star  
Hello,shooting-star again  
matteiru yo  
yume o miru noo yamenaide  
naiteitemo Ah Ah  
waratteitemo Ah Ah  
mata hikatte**_

 _=Few Minutes later =_

" _Thank you for coming to our concert! I would like to see you guys again! And I hope you'll like the songs we'll be releasing! Good night! Thank you again!"_

 _With that the five left the stage only to be confronted by their living hells. Well not really 'theirs' only Mikan's and Hotaru's_

" _What are you doing here?" Mikan asked Natsume who's leaning on the wall._

" _I'm waiting for you to say that your voice sucks." Natsume casually said._

" _If you have nothing to do other than to destroy my day please leave me alone!" she then proceed to walked away from him just to be tripped on one of the chords._

 _Too bad she's wearing a skirt._

" _Polka-dot panty ei.." Natsume said grinning. 'Just Like Sakura.'_

" _H-Hentai!"_

 _On the other hand._

" _Leave me alone." Hotaru kept walking away from her newly acquired stalker._

" _Cool Blue Sky wait!"_

" _What in the words 'Leave me Alone' can't you understand?!"_

" _Hear me out first!"_

" _Okay, what is it?!"_

" _I will do everything to make you mine Cool Blue Sky!"_

" _I don't like you." A Flat out rejection from Hotaru left Hayate bleeding to death. Well in his imagination alright._

" _But still! You will fall for me Cool Blue Sky! Not with Ruka Nogi or Anyone else!" Regaining his sense, he then yelled to the leaving girl._

 _=Flashback End=_

* * *

"Hotaru! Hey! Earth to Hotaru!"

Hotaru snapped out of her reverie as Mikan continue shaking her.

"Stop it Mikan!" Hotaru said as she hit Mikan with her Horse Hoof Glove.

'That hurts Hotaru!" Mikan whined

"Come on! Let's really make this happy moment last. I do remember why we are here. But I don't like to dance! Let's find some shooting games." Hotaru said while dragging Mikan with her leaving Anna, Nonoko and Sumire at the Just Dance station.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes! Finished! Thank you for reading this chapter and I'm really sorry for late update. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter too.. I really do hope.

I'm not going to set date of my updates since I kinda will, y'know, break it? So, no promises when will I post the next chapter okay?

See ya!

* * *

 **Preview:**

"Rumors of kidnapping within Gakuen Alice?"

"Hotaru! What are you doing?"

"This is all your fault!"

"Run! Run!"

"Shut up or we'll get caught!"

"Who is Sakura Mikan?!"


	5. Chapter 4: Kidnapping Incidents

**A/N:** Hello guys! Sorry for taking too long in updates! Really sorry! I should've updated sooner but I kind of got engrossed on studying so. Yeah…. I am really sorry! Forgive me. I am really thankful that our classes today were suspended so I have all the time to finish this. If not… I don't know…

Anyway, I would like to apologize regarding on my Grammar errors and wrong spellings.

And again with the whole disclaimer thingy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters. Tachibana Higuchi did. The Only thing that is mine in this story is the Plot.

PS. I hope you enjoy thins chapter

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Hotaru! Hey! Earth to Hotaru!"_

 _Hotaru snapped out of her reverie as Mikan continue shaking her._

" _Stop it Mikan!" Hotaru said as she hit Mikan with her Horse Hoof Glove._

' _That hurts Hotaru!" Mikan whined_

" _Come on! Let's really make this happy moment last. I do remember why we are here. But I don't like to dance! Let's find some shooting games."_

* * *

Chapter 4: Kidnapping Incidents

= 2 Months Later =

Everyone settled down and get used to their living at Gakuen Alice. By the means of "get used" is also applied to their everyday's worst.

Now, here they were in their Class making a huge fuss. Who's the mastermind?

"Hotaru! Wahhhh!"

Hotaru aimed her Baka gun and shoot the one who was wailing. "Will you shut up Mikan?! I am having a huge headache right now!"

"But Hotaru! Did you hear what that mean red-eyed pervert said!?"

"All I said was 'Shut up Polka, can't concentrate here.'" Natsume who's reading a manga repeated.

"Stop calling me Polka, Pervert!"

"Then Shut up!"

"Why would I?"

"Because I don't want to hear your annoying voice, Idiot."

"Well, I don't care if you don't like my voice! Just deal with it!"

"If you're not going to shut up I'm going to burn you Polka!"

"As if! I have Nullification Alice Jerk! And for the last time! Stop Calling me POLKA!"

"I'm not going to stop calling you polka if you're not going to shut up!"

"I am not going to be manipulated by you!"

 _Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

"SHUT UP!" Hotaru yelled. For the first time after arriving at Gakuen Alice, The great proclaimed Ice Queen Hotaru Imai yelled.

"Why'd you do that for Hotaru?" Mikan cried.

"That hurts." Natsume muttered.

Hotaru just grimaced clutching her head.

"Who knew having a headache can get Hotaru this worked up?" Nonoko said.

"It's not really a headache. It's money business again." Anna said.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Losing money is equivalent for a migraine to Hotaru."

On cue, their professor walked in. "Good Morning Everyone. We'll start on a new discussion and activities. You guys will be thrilled by this. But before anything else, let's welcome back your classmate who's away for the last 3 months."

A Blond haired fox-liked eyes walked in and greeted. "Hi guys! It's good to be back!"

"Kitsu!" "Kitsune-sama!" "Ahh! Kitsune-sama's back!"

"Who's that?" Sumire asked.

"My twin brother." Koko answered.

"You have a twin?!"

"Uh.. Yeah.. Didn't I say before?" Koko began to think before saying. "Maybe, I forgot to tell."

Koko's twin began to stride to their location. "You're the five transferees Koko was talking about, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Kitsune Yome. Some called me Kitsuneme but please, just call me Kitsu."

"Nice to meet you too." The four aside from Hotaru who's still clutching her head greeted back.

Kitsu then proceed to sat next to Nonoko who smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nonoko Ogasawara."

"Okay! Okay! You guys at the back, do the self introduction with Kitsune, later. I believe, we still have class activities to do."

"Hai!"

"Now that everything's settled. The activity I am talking about a while ago is Alice stone making."

A chorus of "Ahhh…" "Cool…" "Great!" and even a "It's easy.." was heard.

"I've heard that. You said 'It's Easy'?"

No one raised hand.

"So whoever said that can't back it up huh?" Their Professor grinned. "How about this, one of you elaborates it here or no one will have their lunch."

"What?!"

"No!"

"Damn! Who the hell said that anyway!"

"The Hell to who said 'It's Easy'!"

"So no one?" Their professor grinned.

"Can I nominate someone who can but don't want to stand up?" Koko asked.

"Go on.."

'Oh hell! NO Koko! No!" Hotaru thought a bit too late.

"I nominate Mikan since I saw her make one!"

The five girls gaped remembering the talked they had with Hotaru's brother.

* * *

 _=Flashback / 2 months ago=_

" _So you guys are going to study at Gakuen Alice." Subaru said._

 _He was standing in front of the five sitting girls on the house living room._

" _That's what Mom and Aunts said." Mikan answered._

" _Then let's set a few rules."_

" _If it's about my blackmailing then don't set at all."Hotaru said._

" _It's not about your hobby imouto."_

" _Good beca-"_

" _Okay! Let's just get back to the topic on hand." Sumire said._

" _First! Anna!"_

" _Yes?" Anna answered._

" _Only Cooking! Your Umenomiya only! No creating Alice stones. No telling secrets and others! I will repeat! No-"_

" _Got it! I got it! No need for a repeat!"_

" _Next Nonoko!"_

" _Okay okay! I already know! You drilled me this afternoon about that! No redundancy please!"_

" _He drilled you with these set-up rules this afternoon?"_

" _Mikan its horror. He doesn't care even if you already memorize every last details of it!"_

" _Sumir-"_

" _That's it! I'm out of here!"_

" _Me too.."_

" _Sumire! Hotaru! Get back here!"_

" _Sorry Subaru-nii! We're not going to stay put and let you talk our ears out! I already dealt with that with Nonoko this afternoon!" Sumire said as she walked away together with Hotaru._

" _As for me! I already know what I should do, so no need to set rules for me too! I am an Imai remember?"_

 _A pregnant silence occurs for a while as Subaru continue to stare at the place where he last seen his sister and its friend._

" _Now! Mikan!" Subaru called after snapping back from reverie_

" _H-Hai?!"_

" _Only Nullification. No creating Alice stones in front of everyone. No telling who you truly are even if that person is trustworthy! N-"_

 _Subaru continue to repeat all his set rules. Mikan was on verge of tears as Anna and Nonoko also left her halfway._

 _=Flashback Ended=_

* * *

" _No creating Alice stones in front of everyone!"_

" _No creating Alice stones in front of everyone!"_

" _No creating Alice stones in front of everyone!"_

The words of Subaru Imai repeat itself on Mikan's head after hearing Koko nominated her in doing.

'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Subaru-nii's going to kill me!' she thought.

"Sir!"

"Yes Ms Umenomiya?"

"Koko's just joking! Mikan can't create an Alice stone!"

"What?! I am not! She gave you an Alice stone when we're on board of Airplane!"

"Nope she did not! That's why you can still read my mind!" Sumire said in panic.

"But what about Hotaru? Anna? And Nonoko? I can't read their mind!"

"That's because they have a blank mind!"

"Hey! That's kinda saying like we're an Idiot!" Nonoko groaned.

"Hey! Hey! Bro! You shouldn't force a girl to do something like that! And you know, you should say that their right because If you don't they're going to do anything that will make you say so." Kitsu said.

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously!"

"Sir! I take back what I just said!"

"Okay. But I really want to know if she really did. So, Azumi, come here.."

"H-Hai!"

Mikan stood up and shaking made her way to the front. She then stood there unmoving. 'What to do?! If I did create a stone here! Subaru-nii will be mad!'

"Sir! If you may! I create one! Mikan doesn't really know how to!" Hotaru raised a hand.

"Huh?"

"Oh... Okay go on. Mikan go back to seat."

Mikan on the way back and Hotaru on the way to front exchanged a silent communication.

"Thank you very much Hotaru."

"I don't need your thanks. What I did need is repayment. 1000 rabbits please."

"What?!"

"Give it to me later at lunch."

* * *

= Lunch Time/ Cafeteria =

"Mikan..." Hotaru called as she looked at her best friend, who's eating a plate of Spaghetti, expectantly.

"Here are the 1000 rabbits." Mikan stopped eating and handed the rabbits to Hotaru who placed it in her wallet after saying a 'Nice doing business with you.' to Mikan.

"Anyway, why are you pissed this morning Hotaru?" Anna, who's eating an Apple Pie, asked using her fork to point at Hotaru.

"Well, I took less picture of Ruka this past month, because that crazy guy keep appearing and ruining every chance I had. And fewer photos are less money."Hotaru grimly said as she began to stab her Fish Roes and Crabs.

"That's sad... Anyway, who's the crazy dude you're talking about?" Sumire asked as she took a bottle of juice from one of her fans. "Thank you for getting me one." She then said to the fan girl who squeals before leaving.

"You're talking about Matsudaira-senpai?" Anna asked.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I over hear a rumor that you guys are seeing each other."

This got Nonoko's attention away from her Cream Burlee. "Hotaru's seeing someone?"

"What the?!"

"Who spread that rumor?" Mikan asked.

Anna just shrugged. "All I know is that they have guts to spread rumors like that about Hotaru."

"If Hotaru got their names, they should prepare since their meeting grim reaper." Mikan shuddered.

"I agree.. But Hotaru's kind of unpredictable which means they'll be having hard time preparing." Nonoko trembled.

"I think they'll never be prepared. I mean she hit people with no remorse or hesitation." Sumire shivered.

"Would you four stop talking about me like I'm not around?" Hotaru hissed.

The four stared at Hotaru before saying. "Sorry."

They resume eating

"So, all in all, Hotaru, you have a pretty rough situation right now, neh? Earning less money than usual, not doing your regular blackmail business, stalker on loose and a rumor that you're in relationship with this stalker. I'll say it is cool having those entire problems at once." Sumire said taking a sip of orange juice.

"Anyway, aside from that rumor regarding Hotaru. There's also another one. Many girls from Gakuen Alice were kidnapped this past two months."

"Rumors of kidnapping within Gakuen Alice?" Nonoko asked.

"Uh huh! The thing is all the girls that were kidnapped have a light brown hair. Uncle Kazumi also gave out bounty whoever catches that kidnapper."

"They're all brunettes...?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

Anna nodded before adding. "Remember the short brunette on class D?"

"Uhhh… The cute girl…Miyazawa?" Mikan asked.

"Right! Miyazawa-san was nearly kidnapped too."

"Really?…" Mikan inquired.

"Ahh! That's about last week right?" Hotaru asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Remember last week, I was out of the house until 10 in the evening?"

"Huh?" Anna nodded, encouraging Hotaru to go on.

"I kind of was the one who ran into her back there."

"The Heck?!" The Four screamed taking the attentions of the students surrounding them.

"She was running toward the dorm and someone's following her. I just take steps on helping her."

"You're the one she's crushing into?!" Anna whispered.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked. Eyes looked like she was about to murder someone.

"You are the one who save her right?" Anna asked.

"Yes, and I nearly got myself in trouble back then. I thankfully have a hoodie back then."

"She mistook you for a boy!"

"I see…..Wait… What?!"

"Hahahah! You're easily mistaken for a boy since you're hair in so short." Mikan laughed earning a hard smack from Hotaru. "O-Ouch!"

"I'm curious more about Hotaru saving someone other than her looking like a boy." Nonoko said.

"Me too." Sumire said.

"I just thought maybe, I can claim something afterwards." Hotaru casually said. Then she began to stare at space.

'So Hotaru-like.' The four thought.

"Anyway, Mikan Be careful.." Nonoko said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Aren't you listening at all?! The victims are all brunettes and you're a brunette!" Sumire stated.

"Are you telling me that I might get kidnapped?" Mikan questioned.

"Mikan, with the limitations Subaru-nii put on us right now, we probably can be kidnapped."

"Oh… right…. Now, I'm beginning to hate Subaru-nii." Mikan muttered dejectedly.

"Kidnapping… Bounty…." Sumire, Nonoko, Anna and Mikan heard Hotaru muttered.

They all turned to Hotaru to see her grinning wickedly. "I'm so going to get that bounty."

'I somehow can feel like everything will be a mess.' The four thought.

* * *

= 9:30 of the Evening/ School ground =

Mikan just walked out of their house a while ago and now was strolling around. She didn't really take her friends warning well but still glad they're worried about her. "It's not like I can't take care of myself. Don't they have any will to believe my strength? I-"

She walking around the campus she noticed a light on the third floor of a nearby building. 'Who could that be?'She proceeds to stride toward the building to know.

When she reached the third floor of the building, she noticed someone standing on a chair placing something at the ceiling of the hallway. "Hotaru! What are you doing?"

"Mikan? What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked when she recognized Mikan standing near the stairs.

"Strolling around… Hey! Answer my question first!" Mikan hissed.

"Uh huh…" Hotaru looked at her bored before resuming what she was doing.

"Hotaru!" Mikan whined.

Mikan moved closer to see what Hotaru was putting at the ceiling. "Cameras? What for?"

Hotaru stared at her with a money sign glittering on her eyes. She stated one word. "Bounty."

"I should've known it's for money."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Why?"

"I thought, we told you to be careful."

"I know. But I can take care of myself."

"Stubborn Idiot."

'Apathetic Ice queen." Mikan muttered.

"What did you just said?"

"Nothing.."

 _Baka Baka_

"Ow! Ouch! Hotaru! That's so mean of you!"

"I'm apathetic right?"

Minutes later, the two exited the building and made their way to another.

Mikan who was supposed to be going back a while ago after knowing what Hotaru was doing was held back by her friend stare and a blackmail of _"If you're not going to help me. I am going to post your photo wearing a bunny outfit to the entire Gakuen Alice."_

She can't do anything but to answer. _"Ahh… Okay…"_ In fear of Hotaru's blackmail.

"So, are you going to place all of these mini cameras to every part of Gakuen Alice?" Mikan questioned as she held a huge box of surveillance cameras. She Shift her hold while walking. 'Heavy.' She thought.

"Of course. I am so going to get that bounty." Hotaru, who's also holding a huge box of Surveillance camera, said firmly.

'She's Unyielding as ever..' Mikan thought. "Do I also need to help you install these things?"

"No.. You'll destroy everything if you did. You're an idiot so that's given."

"How mean!"

"I'm jus-"

"Ahhh!"

"Huh?!" The two was startled by a scream that came from the building they're heading, dropping the boxes of Cameras that they're holding.

"It must be them." Hotaru said before she began sprinting.

"Let go of me!" A brunette was being captive by four guys who were trying to shut her up.

 _Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

Hotaru was standing staring at the four moaning guys as she demanded. "Let go of the girl."

"You should bring a true gun with you and all. That won't hurt us." One of the guys taunted as he start manipulating the air. While the other didn't bother with her.

"Air Manipulation Alice huh? Sadly that won't work." Hotaru said. "No Alices will work."

Then after, the guy started to panic as he cannot manipulate the air again.

Hotaru took this as a chance to attack. Stepping forward, she slide her feet to the guys' and tripped him face first. "Guah!"

Taking the guys' right arm, giving it a hard twist. "Ahh! Ah! It hurts!"

She then proceeded to slam the guys face to the concrete. Knocking him out.

One of the other guys attacked her as she finished to Air manipulator. But the Attack was held back as someone threw a punch at him and began to knee him at the stomach. "Ah!"

"Mikan!" Mikan heard Hotaru called before leaving the guy crouching in pain as she evades the punch of one of the remaining two guys. She then gave out a turning long kick to the guys. Making and leaving him sprawling on the floor out of cold.

Hotaru finished the guy Mikan was kneeing a while ago with a kick on face.

The two stared at the remaining guy who was holding the brunette who was now crying as a knife was held close to her face. "Don't move or I'm going to kill this girl."

Hotaru picked up her discarded baka gun and aimed at the guy. "Go on! Let's see if you're faster than the bullet shoot by this gun."

Without hesitation, Hotaru fired her baka gun at the guy, having a bull's eye on the head. Mikan take this a chance to kick the guy's hand making him free the knife he was holding and pulling the brunette away from the guy.

With than, Hotaru began to torture the guy, taking out a baka bazooka out of nowhere. "Good thing, I haven't try this Baka Bazooka Version 2.09."

"Uh… What happened to Baka Bazooka 1.05?" Mikan sweat dropped.

"Gone to many upgrades." Hotaru answered then began her 'Testing'.

"Are you alright?" Mikan asked the quivering girl who's clutching her loose I Music –printed t-shirt.

The girl nodded still not letting go.

"Hotaru, I think we should get out of here before we got into another trouble." Mikan said as she began leading the girl out of the place.

"Let's go to infirmary to patch that bruises up." Hotaru said to the girl as she finished torturing the guy.

* * *

=Quarter passed 10/ Infirmary/ Gakuen Alice =

"Ouch!"

"Ah.. Sorry!" Mikan said.

"No, it's okay. Anyway, Thank you for helping me back then."

"Why are you outside the dorm in this time of the night?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, I left my phone at my desk and I just noticed it a while ago."

"I see."

"They just came out of nowhere." Hotaru and Mikan continue to stare at the girl as she proceeded to talk. "Literally, they walked out of nowhere! I didn't even felt their presence and all."

Hotaru looked at Mikan who stared back at her, murmuring a word. "Barrier type of Alice."

"They're talking about 'Boss' while trying to kidnap me. They're terrified like if they didn't do that, the kidnapping, they will be punish severely."

"You have Empathy Alice?"

"Un... It allowed me to understand the feeling and emotion of others."

"I see."

"So as I was saying-" They listened to the girls' rant as Mikan helped the said girl fixed her bruises.

Minutes later

"There! All patched up!" Mikan stated as she patted the girls shoulder.

"Thanks! Thank you! I might've been kidnap right now if it's weren't for you Mikan-sama, Hotaru-sama! What can I do to repay you?" The girl bowed at the two.

"Ahh! It's nothing! No need for repayment." Mikan stuttered awkwardly.

"How about not telling others that we saved you?" Hotaru suggested.

"Eh? Why?" The girl asked as she was curious. This should make them more popular. They'll be known as Kind hearted famous musicians who help others with no repayment.

"It's just the payment we ask. Please don't tell anyone who save you."

They bid farewell to the girl after telling her to be careful on way back to the dorm.

They already place surveillance camera on the path so Hotaru and Mikan was not that worried if the girl can make it to the dorm or not.

Hotaru took out her Phone and began to watch the girl using it. While doing so, they began to stroll back to their house located inside Gakuen Alice.

"What kind of Barrier Alice was that?" Mikan asked.

"Since you haven't encountered that yet then I presume that it's rare like your Nullifying Alice."

"Might be, a barrier that can make people's presence within it disappear completely."

"We might need to warn others."

"Unn.." Mikan nodded. "I want to have that kind of Alice too."

"After w-AHHHH!" Hotaru was knocked out in an instance.

"Hotaru!" She gritted as she scooped Hotaru in her arms.

Mikan didn't see that coming. She began to use her Nullifying Alice just to see that they were surrounded. The nearest one who she thought that knocked Hotaru was holding a taser.

She gritted as she began to formulate plans of escaping. She then noticed the guy behind her just to be knocked up by another Taser.

The last thought of Mikan was 'Who the heck are these people?'

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it! Finished! I'm sorry again for the late update and Thank you for reading.

Again, I can't tell when I'll publish the next chapter but I'll do my best to finish it faster. Sigh, I really wish our professor lessen the workload he gave us.

Preview:

"This is your entire fault!"

"Run! Run!"

"Shut up or we'll get caught!"

"Who is Sakura Mikan?!"


	6. Chapter 5: Playing Tag

**A/N:** Hi! Hello! Hi! Aheheheh! How've you been guys? Missed me? Ah! I know it's really really LATE! 3 week? Ahh! Don't hate me! I'M SORRY! I AM SO SORRY! I'm not going to tell why I was nowhere to be found. So Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Again, I'm sorry my Grammar errors and wrong spellings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters. Tachibana Higuchi did. The Only thing that is mine in this story is the Plot.

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Unn.." Mikan nodded. "I want to have that kind of Alice too."_

" _After w-AHHHH!" Hotaru was knocked out in an instance._

" _Hotaru!" She gritted as she scooped Hotaru in her arms._

 _Mikan didn't see that coming. She began to use her Nullifying Alice just to see that they were surrounded. The nearest one who she thought that knocked Hotaru was holding a taser._

 _She gritted as she began to formulate plans of escaping. She then noticed the guy behind her just to be knocked up by another Taser._

 _The last thought of Mikan was 'Who the heck are these people?'_

* * *

Chapter 5: Playing Tag

To say that her body was aching a little was an understatement, because it hurts a lot. For the second time in her whole life, Mikan Azumi felt like she was hit by a truck. One was when she woke up from an unimaginable state 6 years ago. The latest was this time. 'Just my Luck.' She sighed.

She remembered being hit by a Taser. No wonder she was sore all over, it's the electricity came from the taser was making her body twinge. 'Well, at least it's not that bad since I still can move.' She thought.

"Ughh.." She moaned as she shifted her body. A jolt of pain struck her wrist, making her silently screamed. "Ahh.." She was tied up on a post. 'Oh Hell!' she thought as she struggled to loosen the bind.

She sighed as she continue to find an comfortable position for her aching body without straining her bind hands more than necessary. She cursed a little as a jolt of pain course through from her uncomfortable position.

"Mikan?" she heard from her front.

For the first time, Mikan looked up to gaze at Amethyst eyes. "Good God! Hotaru! Where are we?!"

Hotaru stared at Mikan incredulously. "How can I suppose to know? Hello?! Tied up here..!" she sarcastically said, struggling a little for Mikan to notice that she's indeed tied too.

"Oh… Sorry…." Mikan bashfully apologized while rolling her eyes.

Looking around, aside from the two pillars in the middle where they were tied up, she noticed on the left side of the room near the door was a table and a chair. There's also a bottle of Soft drink on the said table, and it was half full. The other side of the room was an empty space; at Hotaru's back was an empty space; she also have an intuition that at the back of her was also an empty space.

She stared at the bottle on the table. Wondering if someone's watching them a while ago. Without, diverting her eyes, she asked Hotaru.

"Ne, Hotaru, about tha-"

"If you're going to ask me about that Soft drink bottle. Forget it." Sensing what is Mikan's going to ask her, she cut her off.

"What do you mean?" Mikan stared at Hotaru intently.

"I don't know if someone's watching us a while ago. I just woke up because of you moaning loudly, you know?" Hotaru shrugged, saying something to herself while struggling a little to loosen the bind.

The two stared at each other for minutes, there's no exchange of sentence or words. After a while of staring, Mikan grinned as Hotaru smirked.

"You're still mean as ever, Hotaru." Mikan sighed as she broke the staring contest, leaning her head to the pillar where she was bind.

"Duh, that's making me as me.." Hotaru answered, finding a comfortable position to ease her stinging wrists.

"Stop being mean for a while, would you? You do know that you're at fault here, right?" Mikan asked taunted.

"Oh, I am sorry for looking out for you and worrying that if you left alone, you might have been kidnapped." Hotaru retorted.

"Well, I already told you I can take care of myself. And look at where the hell we are now? We're kidnapped!" Mikan sighed irritated as she added, "This is your entire fault!"

"No, it's not. And you do know that I'm not really going to spread the thing that I'm using to blackmail you, right? I already told you, that's my part of special collection." Hotaru sighed with an unknown facial expression, which added more fuel to the irritated Mikan.

"You won't?" Mikan asked incredulously.

"Yes. So I'm not in fault when you join me setting up those cameras."

"You tricked me?!"

"No, I didn't. You just won't listen."

"Hotaru.. You tricked me?!"

"Again, I didn't. I just use your weakness against you."

"ARGHH! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU HOTARU!"

"Just try Mikan, Just try."

"How can I befriend with an Apathetic Ice Queen Like you?" Mikan angrily asked as she starts kicking Hotaru.

"Hey! That hurts! And you are really a Baka, huh? Apathetic and Ice Queen have the same meaning. That's redundancy!" Hotaru snapped, returning the kick Mikan was throwing her. "And Stop calling me that!"

"What's going on here?" A man entered the room and asked irritated.

He was clearly 2 years older than them, studying at Gakuen Alice High School Division with them. He's also strong, with his 3 star and the aura his giving backing it up.

Mikan and Hotaru looked at his feature without facing him and said "None of your Concern!" Then, continue their bickering.

"What? Hate be called what you truly are, Ice Queen?"

"I said stop cal-"

"Ice Queen, Ice Queen, Ice Queen, Ice Queen.."

"Oh, I'm so angry now! Don't ever think that, I won't kill you because I've known you for long! Aho!"

"Hah?! I seriously won't! And it is for the fact that you always hit me, leaving me lifeless! Baka!"

"You really want to taste the wrath of my Baka Bazooka version 2.09 are you?!"

"Heh! As if I can't protect myself from your Baka Bazooka! Ice Queen!"

"Oh, you can't and won't protect yourself from it."

"And why is that?"

"I can change my mind and sell those picture of yours.."

"Ahhh! Blackmailing Ice Queen!" Mikan kicked Hotaru hard as Hotaru do the same.

"Hey! Stop it! Stop your childish banter at once or I'll cut you using wind Alice!" The man called as they continue bickering and kicking each other's legs.

"Shut up!" Both yelled at the man who was meters away from them.

In order to stop the two, the pissed man walked toward them, thinking that he can slap the girls to sleep.

"Lass uns das machen!" Hotaru said as continue to kick Mikan.

"Ja, lassen Sie uns." Mikan angrily said.

The guy took Hotaru by the collar and slightly raises her. "You guys are so annoying! Do you really think I'm not going to use my Alice to shut you?!"

"Heh, du verlierst." Hotaru said. "Treten ihn!"

Mikan slid her left leg, hitting the guy's feet in process. The guys tumbled down, losing his held of Hotaru who pushed him into laying position and punch his face, knocking him out.

Hotaru disentangled her body from the guy, and sit next to him, shaking her hand she used to punch the guys while muttering a word. "Ouch."

"Hotaru, you alright?" Mikan, who was now standing and rotating her hands to ease the pain from being tied up, asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm really thankful you gave me that." Hotaru answered, rummaging the guys pocket and all.

"Yeah.. Anyway, who knew that studying German language will pay off?"

"Honestly, not me. Got a set of keys! And a tranquilizer… Let's get out of here, before this guy woke up." Hotaru said as Mikan helps her to stand up. She then hit Mikan on the head while adding a "Never call me Ice Queen again Mikan."

"Hai! Hai! I am very sorry, Lady Hotaru.." Mikan answered as she continues to massage her head where Hotaru hit her.

"Good..Help me tie him up."

"No problem!" Mikan Saluted. She then, helped Hotaru to place the man where she was tied a while ago and bind him.

After securing the man, Mikan and Hotaru proceed to the door to leave.

"Should we lock him here?" Mikan asked as she peeks if there's anyone near the area before stepping out of the room.

"It means to lessen the people that were over us then yes." Hotaru responded, following Mikan out of the room and locking the door in process.

They left the man out of cold in the room bind with some burnt ropes.

"So? Left or right?"

"Let's try left first."

The two ran in silence and caution as they open the doors to doors they passed by.

Minutes late, they're still looking around for an exit, though, they encountered a dead end. Lucky for them, they didn't encounter the comrade of the guy they just locked up.

"Let's go back." Hotaru said.

Passing the doors they already opened. They got back to their starting point in the nick of time.

Hotaru took the opportunity to see if the room was still lock and it still was. "He's still sleeping I guess."

"You knocked him hard aren't you?" Mikan teased as they proceed to walk.

"Shut up.."

"So…." Mikan started. "How many empty rooms have we passed by?" she asked as she opened another door.

"Be quiet for once will you?" Hotaru hissed as proceed to stood next to another door.

"Eh?! But, it's so quiet.. You know that I kind of feel awkward when silence occurs!" Mikan argued as she close the door. "Clear." She added.

"Just shut it!" Hotaru jeered as she listened for a while before she opened the door next to her. After a while of looking at the room, she closed it and said "Clear."

They, again, began walking caution.

Mikan swiftly opened another door she stopped by and it was revealed to be another empty room. Sighing, she looked at Hotaru who's making her way to another door and asked in boredom. "How many empty rooms does this place have?"

"Stop opening a door without listening if there's someone inside first." Hotaru said as she stopped in front of another door at the left side of the hallway. She waited for a while; again, if there's any noise they can pick up from inside the room. When she confirmed none, she opened the door revealing another empty room. "Clear, again.."

"Eh.. But it'll slow us down.." Mikan whined as she stopped in front of another door and opening it without bothering o do what Hotaru sold her to do. "This Hall is never ending. If we want to escape this place, we better hurry up!"

"Mikan Wait!" Hotaru called, trying to stop Mikan, which is a bit too late for her.

Mikan stared at a five men lounging at the said room. She takes note that the three out of five have bruise and bandage all over their body.

Hotaru took a peek behind Mikan just to recognize one of the bandaged men as one that she tortured a while ago, maybe a day ago? She can't really remember after being tased.

"Uh.. Oh…..Hi!..." Mikan grinned nervously at the five men staring at her with widened eyes. She, then, took a step back and closed the door after saying "Sorry for the Disturbance."

Mikan, tuning ghost-white, looked at Hotaru who just stared at her with menacing look in her eyes. She told her. "H-Hotaru… We better run.."

"I know.." Hotaru growled, she definitely pissed right now which is also a rare and scare scene to behold for the now frightened Mikan. "You do know, that, now, this is your fault."

"Ahehehe.. Gomen…"

They heard the door clicked and opened a little before they charged into it, knocking the five guys, and then closed the door from outside.

"Run! Run!" Hotaru stated as she started running down the hall with Mikan on tow.

Seconds later….

 _Swish Swish_

"Ahh! Hell!" Mikan muttered as bullets of tranquilizer passed through them.

"Mikan! Follow me!" Hotaru said as she turned to the right corner of the hallway. Mikan followed and soon they turned and turned every intersecting hallway they passed.

Their last turn was left, revealing another long hallway. Mikan noticed a door ahead and on the left side of them ajar. She looked back at their pursuers who're still not in their field of vision. "Hotaru! Left side door!" She said to Hotaru.

Hotaru looked at her quizzically as they continue to run. So, Mikan repeated. "Left Side Door!

Hotaru, now, understood what she meant and soon enough, skidding to stop and immediately entered the room.

When Mikan was in front of the door, a bullet of tranquilizer passed her, she look at where they've come from and noticed their pursuers entered her sight. "Come on!" she said. Without any choice, she left Hotaru and ran.

Turning to the left as she encountered another intersecting hallway, then right after another, she noticed an open room and proceeds to hide there. Mikan ran inside the room and closed it.

She noticed two pillars where two brunettes, wearing Gakuen Alice High School uniform, were tied before detecting a wide eyed man standing in the middle of the two pillars. She muttered sadly the phrase "Come on!" before running full speed to the astonished man, tackling him and making him succumbed to Hypnos with a chocker hold.

"You guys alright?" she asked the two tied brunettes who nodded. She, then, proceeds to help the two out of their binds.

"Yes." One of the girls moaned as she massaged her hurting wrist.

"Thank you very much for helping us, Mikan-sama." The other thanked as she bowed to Mikan.

"Ahh! It's no big deal." Mikan said giggling a little. "Uh.. Would you mind helping me tie this man?"

"Of course."

After, tying the man and making sure that he can't scream his lungs out to call for back up. Mikan slid down the corner to sit and regain energy. The two walked and sat near her.

"By the way, Mikan-sama, what are you doing here?" the two asked.

"Well, obviously, we got captured." Mikan said, shrugging a little.

"What?"

"Who's we?"

"Hotaru and I.. Why?"

"No way! But you're great and all!"

Mikan thought that she and Hotaru were still a human being, so it's no big deal if there's some point in time where they're vulnerable to any attack or be captured. 'I can't really understand how the brain of Fan girls works."

"So, where's Hotaru-sama?"

"Ah.. Somewhere, I guess. I Kinda left her hiding stop because I was noticed by one of our pursuers."

"So, Hotaru-sama is somewhere here?!"

"We better help her!"

"Ah.. Not yet.. Knowing Hotaru, she can take care of herself." Mikan said.

'Hotaru, you better be alright.' She thought.

* * *

= With Hotaru =

Closing the door, Hotaru closed eyed slid and sit at the floor as she tried to catch her breath and waiting for Mikan's arrival.

Seconds later, Mikan's yet to arrive and she heard people running at the corridor. She therefore concluded that Mikan ran passed he room she was in because the pursuers catch up to her.

Without looking at her surroundings she continues to heave muttering. "…Mikan 'huff' You 'huff' better be 'huff' Alright.. 'huff'" she added on her thought a. 'Seriously, if something happened to you.. I'll double it!'

"Darn! Why did we end up in this situation again?" Hotaru asked obviously talking to herself.

"Right, the bounty thingy. Mikan was right. No point on dealing with it though." Sighing, Hotaru took a deep breath and rest for a while.

Minutes passed.

"Yosh.." Regaining energy, Hotaru stood up and began finding the light switch of the room. When she found it, she immediately flickered it and was surprise when she saw what's in store of the said room. "Whoa!"

"What the…. Heck?!"

To say that it was a collection was an understatement, it was a storage area of hundreds of Alice Stones. The Alice Stones was piled up at the floor like it was just tossed aside or something.

Hotaru picked up a red Alice Stone and a Blue Alice Stone. "Fire.. Water.." She, then, stared at the pile again as she trying hard to recognize the different Alices for different colors.

"Ice."

"Wind"

"Illusion"

"Doppelganger"

"Voice control"

"Divination"

"Levitation.."

She immediately named the Alice stones she knew.

Hotaru noticed a black Alice stone lying together with the others which made her more surprised. She instantly picked it up and stared at it weirdly. "Even, Corrision?! What in the world?!" She grinds her teeth as she thought. "Why is there to many Alice Stones here?! What will they do with this many Alice Stones?'

She sighed and pocketed the Black Alice Stone together with others she knows and can carry. She bitterly contemplated. 'What the hell is going on? I better tell him or Uncle Kazumi what I've seen in this place after escaping.'

She stood up and walked toward the door, opening it and looking at the corridor from left to right. She left the room to find Mikan.

"God! Mikan! You really better be alright.." she muttered as stride silently at the empty hallway.

* * *

=With Mikan=

"Okay!" Mikan cheered as she stood up, brushing away the dirt on her skirt.

"Where are you going?" her companions asked.

"I am getting out of here." Mikan answered. "Want to come?" she then asked.

"Yes!" The two answered.

"By the way, what's your Alice and rank?" She asked the two.

"Two star, Illusion Alice." One of the girls answered.

"Three star, Masking Alice." The other grumbled.

"Masking Alice?" Mikan asked.

"Yep.. It allows me to mask my presence to others. They will never know that I am with them."

Mikan eyes widened as she remember what happened to her and Hotaru. She instantly asked. "Do you have a brother?"

"Yes.. He has the same kind of Alice like mine. How did you know?"

"Nothing.. I just thought you have. Come on.. Stay close to me alright?"

The two nodded.

"Okay, can you use your Alice when I said?"

"Okay. No problem"

"Good.."

'Maybe, her brother is being force to kidnap because of her?'

Mikan peeked through the, now, ajarred door if the room they were staying. She noticed a man standing in the left side of the hallway. She turned toward the Illusion girl, grinning, and asked. "Mind creating a ghost for me?"

"Eh?"

"Look~" Mikan motioned to girl to peek with her.

"Ahh.. I see.. Okay." The girl closed her eyes and screamed can be heard after a brief of silence.

"AAAHHHH! AHHH! GHOST!"

The man they were watching a while ago was now nowhere to be found, though, the screaming was still reverberating.

"What ghost did you imagine?"

"You want to see it?"

"Uhh… No thanks. I'm good without knowing. Come on."

The three walked in stealth as they pass through different hallways and opened different doors.

"Listen if there's someone inside before opening the door, Okay?" Mikan stated.

"Eh? But it will slow us down!" The Masking Girl said as she opened another room and froze.

"It'll help us escape this prison easi-"

"Ah." The Illusion girl gritted her teeth trying to smile when she peeked at the door.

"Eh?"

"H-Hello there.." The Masking girl stuttered as she smiled awkwardly, gripping the door knob.

Mikan peeked at the girls shoulder and notice three men occupying the room. Luckily though, it's not the men who were playing tag with her a while ago. Mikan glared at the Masking girl who looked at her and laughs nervously.

'Déjà vu.' Mikan thought. She then remembered that the scenario was the same scenario she and Hotaru were in a while ago. She slapped her forehead. "No wonder Hotaru was mad." She muttered.

"Ahehe… Sorry of the disturbance." Mikan sighed as the Masking girl closed the door. She really messed up a while ago alright and now, she can see why.

"Use your Masking Alice… Now" Mikan hissed.

"Hai!" The Masking girl concentrated.

"Whoa! They can't see us!" The Illusion Girl giddily muttered.

"Shut up or we'll get caught!"

The door opened and the three occupants scampered out finding Mikan and the two girls. They ran into different direction.

"It really works!" Mikan said while sighing.

"Thanks…" The Masking girl smiled then frowned afterwards. "And Sorry.."

"Ah.. It's…" Mikan stopped and began to contemplate something. "Use your Masking again." She told the girl."

"Why?"

"Do it!."

The girl did so and a few seconds later five men was running down the hall yelling something in the middle of "Girl", "commotion" and "bazooka"

The immediate thought of Mikan was 'That should be Hotaru.'

"No problem.. Come on. Let's go follow those five before those three returns."

"Eh? Why?" The Illusion girl asked.

"Let's just say, I have a hunch that they'll led us to Hotaru."

The three follow the five men as silent and as fast as they can.

* * *

=With Hotaru=

Hotaru, as we know, doesn't really have a long patience. In fact, it was short to non-existence. She only hides it using her unemotional façade. But when it comes to someone important to her, it can be seen to easily. Not using her face though, it was more of her body language.

Maybe it was the reason why she was walking briskly on the hallway, knocking all the men who he encountered using the now customized tranquilizer she got from their detainer a while ago.

"Get out of my way!" She sternly said as another two men appeared in front of her.

She really pissed alright. And anxious too. 'Damnit Mikan. Where in the Hell are you?'

"No can do miss! You can't escape here. We will stop you!" One said.

"Oh.. You said so huh?" Hotaru hid her tranquilizer and took out his Baka Bazooka. He pointed it to the two who cowered a little but stood their grounds. "Let see if you can stand my Baka Bazooka then." She said, firing her bazooka.

Walking a little, she stopped at the two men who were now out of cold. "You can't I guess?"

Then another five came on her field of vision.

"Another five?" Hotaru sighed. She pointed her Baka Bazooka and fired. "Huh?" She only knocked three of them.

"Heh! I have a Barrier Alice." One of the men boasted.

"Oh…." Hotaru then stared at the man's back and grinned. "So, let's see, if you guys can stand a dinosaur then."

On cue, a wild roar reverberated and the three glance at their back and began to look pale.

"Ahhh!" The three ran very fast passing Hotaru with the dinosaur.

"Mikan, did you do that?" Hotaru called as soon as the three left her sight.

"Nope!" Mikan happily said as she and the other two walked out of their hiding spot.

"Who are them?"

"Ah.. Someone I helped."

Mikan pointed at the two respectively and said. "That girl has an Illusion Alice and that has a Masking Alice."

"Masking what?"

"Remember the guys who knock you down? The guys whose presence is hard to be found?"

" Yeah.. What of it?"

"Turns out one of them might be her brother and was being force to obey because of her. Masking is basically that Alice."

"I see. Did you get it?"

"Yeah I did."

"Good." Hotaru nodded the looked at the two who stared back at her.

"Nice to meet you." Hotaru said to the two who grinned at her and greeted back.

Turning her gaze back to Mikan Hotaru said. "Mikan, I found something."

"What is it?" Mikan asked concerned.

Hotaru secretly glance at the two who's looking around then said. "Tell you later. Right now, we need to get out of here."

"Umm… Right…" Mikan quizzically said.

"Okay! Let's try getting out of here!" Hotaru said.

"Do you have a plan?"

"No.. Not….. yet….. Oh…." Hotaru began grinning evilly as she stated. "I do have now…"

* * *

 **A/N:** There! The Fifth chapter of Hidden. Thank you for reading and I really do hope you enjoy it.

Still, no promises concerning the updates though. See you next chapter!

 _Translation_ :

"Lass uns das machen!" - "Let's do this"

"Ja, lassen Sie uns." - "Yes, let's."

"Heh, du verlierst." - "Heh, you lose"

"Treten ihn!" – "Kick him!"

* * *

 _Preview:_

"Who is Sakura Mikan?!"

"Have any plans?"

"Where's Hotaru and Mikan?"

"How can they not see you?"

"No! They'll tell us if ever they have somewhere to go!"


	7. Chapter 6: A Team Game of Tag

**A/N:** The long awaited chapter 6 is now published….. Sorry for the long… too long disappearance…Sorry for being gone for many months… Uhmmm.. yeah… I guess we better start?

Sorry for all the grammar errors and all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters. Tachibana Higuchi did. The Only thing that is mine in this story is the Plot.

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Hotaru secretly glance at the two who's looking around then said. "Tell you later. Right now, we need to get out of here."_

" _Umm… Right…" Mikan quizzically said._

" _Okay! Let's try getting out of here!" Hotaru said._

" _Do you have a plan?"_

" _No.. Not….. yet….. Oh…. I do have now…" Hotaru stated, grinning evilly._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A team game of Tag**

"Mikan! Hotaru!" Nonoko screamed pointing finger back and forth from Mikan to Hotaru with Anna and Sumire staring.

Silence between friends occurs before the three started walking to their respective seats.

Oh, yes, the three just got inside their classroom and the other two we're already seating. One was inventing a gadget and another was sleeping peacefully.

"Morning Anna." Hotaru greeted as she noticed Anna walking up to her.

"Tell me, where the heck you two have been?!" Anna demanded as she slammed both hands on Hotaru's desk making the items on it jumped a bit.

"Is that how you greet someone in early morning?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Sumire butted in as she placed her belongings on her desk.

"Somewhere out there….." Hotaru said without batting an eye.

"No plan of telling us where that somewhere is?" Nonoko questioned walking up next to Anna.

"None." Hotaru, putting her invention aside, stared at the twins.

"What the heck?! Imai!That's the best you can come up with!?" Sumire stomped towards the three, lowered her face in line of Hotaru's and pointed at her face. "Look! Look! Look at these! These eye bags are the result of us looking for you at the middle of the night! You heartless Ice Queen!"

"Don't worry Permy, it's a collective behavior so Mikan and I also has that." Hotaru pointed at her face.

"You didn't sleep?" Anna asked.

"Again." Hotaru pointed at her face. "You asked?!"

"Okay, sorry…"

"Collective behavior my ass! Is there such thing?!"

"Yes, it's the same with 'all for one and one for all' rule." One thing that is a down with befriending Imai Hotaru is that you can't simply know whether she was lying or not. So, in this case, the three can't choose whether to believe her or not for they can't simply believe for Imai saying or doing something is a fifty-fifty chance a prank or the truth.

"Seriously?"

Hotaru nodded before saying. "So, you might want to wake up that Idiot for that." She said pointing at Mikan who was mumbling about potato chips and soft drinks.

"Mikan , Freaking wake up!" Sumire yelled near Mikan's peacefully sleeping face resulting to a major catastrophe.

"I'M SORRY I ATE HOTARU'S CRAB FLAVORED CHIPS!" Mikan jerked back with much force that she toppled backward; hitting the back of her head on the table behind her with a loud 'blag' resonating. Mikan squirmed like a fish as she held her bruised head. Moaning in pain..

"Itai… Come on! This is the second time… Second time this day! The Freaking second time this day!" she muttered crying.

The three stared at Mikan waiting for the latter to recover her bearing while the other took out a camera and proceed to snap pictures. In the mind of the three is a "I should've not trusted Imai."

After some minutes

"What was that for Permy?!" Mikan whined as she rubbed her as she tried to sit up. "Now I have 2 concussion at the same place."

"Well, Hotaru said the words 'Collective behavior' that she said is similar to 'all for one and one for all' rule, and we neither slept nor took a nap so we thought you shouldn't too. Which, in sense, is just a way for Hotaru to take some funny-looking pictures of you" Nonoko answered in Sumire's behalf.

"What the heck?! That's it?! Because of what Hotaru said?!"Mikan grumbled as she stood up and proceed to picking up her chair to sit again.

"Putting that aside!" Sumire proceed to reenact how Anna approach Hotaru a while back with Mikan with a major 'thud' earning a few stares.

"How can I put that aside Permy?! It freaking hurts like hell!" Mikan whined again.

Sumire faced Mikan with a really scary face which the latter thought and called as the 'Werewolf looking pissed off face of the cat-dog Alice bearer Sumire Shouda.'. "I said, 'Put that aside'."

"Meep….. Ha-hai!..." Mikan shakingly agreed as she hug her chair for her dear life.

The last time Mikan saw that face was when they're still studying at America. Sumire was having her worst day back then and it does not help when a transferee ask her to hand over her Queen Bee status leading to a disaster. In the end of the ruckus, Anna was calming Sumire, Nonoko was sighing, Hotaru became richer than she was before, Mikan has a huge bump in the head and a Hospitalize new student. Basically, seeing that face means everything won't end well. For Mikan, that is.

"So you guys won't tell and neither will tell us what in death's gate falls we're you doing last night nor where in Vera Damned name have you two been?" Sumire asked angrily.

"You like reading Steven Brust's Vlad Taltos Chronicle huh?" Mikan jokingly asked just to change the topic which is all in vain.

"Yes. But will you just answer the question given?!"

"We will tell you guys… Just.. Not now.." Mikan seriously said after delivering a sigh.

"Okay then. But you will listen to what we've been through this morning just to find you guys!" Anna said.

"Are we really going through this?" Mikan exasperatedly asked.

"Great. What a pain." Hotaru muttered.

"No worries. It's homeroom time." Sumire assured.

"So, you're basically saying we should ignore Narumi-sensei?"

"In a matter-of-fact… Yes.."

"I think we're going unto the wrong conversation right now."

"Oh. Thank you Nonoko! So everything started when Subaru-nii woke us up."

* * *

 _=Flashback=_

" _Has anyone seen Hotaru and Mikan?!"_

 _A Loud voice reverberated as Sumire, Anna and Nonoko jolted a little, groggily and angrily stared at Hotaru's older brother, Subaru Imai who's pacing back and forth in front of them. They're already sleeping alright and it's a big NO NO to wake a girl up in a middle of their beauty sleep especially if it is just 2 in the morning._

* * *

"Wait! Wait! What?! You guys did get some sleep!" Mikan cried.

"It's just 2 hours of sleep! Not enough Mikan!"

"Damn it! I didn't even get 1 hours of sleep! You guys! Grrr! Now let me go back to slee-"

 _BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"You do know you are going to pay for wasting my BAKA Bullets Sumire." Hotaru calmly stated as she stared at Sumire who was pointing her BAKA gun at Mikan who was now sporting a very angry swell on her forehead.

"Shut it! Let me finish the story!" Sumire put down the BAKA gun back on Hotaru's table and resume the tale.

* * *

" _Haven't seen *Yawn* them after school." Sumire answered sleepily."Can we go back to sleep already?"_

" _They left as soon as the bell rang?!" another exaggerated question snapped them out of sleepy state just to be succumbed by it again after._

" _Unn… Now that you think about it, where have those two gone to?" Nonoko asked rubbing her eyes._

" _Maybe, they find their significant ones and hook up with them."Sumire casually said._

" _Seriously Permy?"_

" _Nope, those two are both romantically challenged girls. They don't even know the "Love at First sight Situation". So I doubt it."_

" _And knowing Hotaru, she doesn't like it when men violate her personal space. Blood will be spilled."_

" _I just said "Maybe""_

" _Well, that's a useless speculation."_

" _Oh Shut up.. I can't think well. I need my beauty sleep. NOW!"_

" _Ah! Now that I think about it. I've seen Mikan leaving the house at probably eight in the evening. So, that's it.. Goodnight." Anna said as she started walking back to her bedroom just to be pulled back by her pajama's collar._

" _Really? Where is she going?" Subaru asked as he pulls Anna back._

" _*Yawn* I don't know…. Can we sleep now?" Anna yawned. "They might be doing something together without telling us. Those party poopers."_

" _Ah! No way.. Hotaru and Mikan don't do thing without telling us and mainly if it's two in the morning. They're always home before clock strikes at twelve in the midnight." Nonoko said half asleep._

 _The two girls stared at Nonoko who simply asked them "What?" before nodding._

" _How can you think like that while half-asleep?" Sumire asked._

" _Uh.. Probably because I'm not like you who think insanely while half-asleep."_

" _Excuse me! Take that back!"_

" _Hell no."_

" _Nonoko's right, they're always home before the 24Th hour." Anna said to Subaru while the other two started bickering._

" _Of course, I am right. When did I say something that's wrong?" Nonoko asked ignoring Sumire's curses._

" _Remember in 2_ _nd_ _year middle school?"Anna asked while reminiscing._

" _What about it?"_

" _You gave us an answer for one of the questions in our midterm test. Turns out it was wrong." Sumire answered and Anna nodded affirming the statement._

" _It was an Honest Mistake Permy! And it was not that my answer was wrong. It was just misspelled!"_

" _Same Difference."_

" _Wait?!... You guys cheated?! On an Exam Wha-"_

* * *

"So, Subaru-nii already know why we have such a high grades back in middle school huh." Mikan sigh.

"We should've perfected it if Hotaru helped!" Nonoko wailed.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I did say that if you guys are willing to pay in kind I will gladly help." Hotaru said in defense.

"Yeah, right! If you meant by 'willing to pay in kind' is differ from paying you a hundred thousand rabbits and giving you some embarrassing photo of us to sell then we'd be really and eagerly say yes! But no! It was not!"

"Mikan…" Mikan turned to a now pissed off Sumire who's pointing Hotaru's BAKA gun on her forehead yet again.

"Ahh.. ahh.. So-Sorry… Continue with the story. Ummm…. Please?"

"Hey, Sumire, just in case Mikan butt in yet again. I would like to rent you my Baka Bazooka 2.09 for a thousand rabbit. It was proven and tested." Hotaru grinned. "Just sign this contract to rent, please." Hotaru slid a paper to Sumire who immediately signed it.

"Nice doing business with you." Hotaru said while handling the Baka Bazooka to Sumire.

Well, what can you say? The Great Hotaru Imai does not really take it well when someone used her personal things but this a special occasion, she let Sumire use her gun and bazooka which is kind of a privilege.

* * *

" _-hat! ...Ahh.. Screw that for a while. WHERE ARE THOSE TWO?!" Subaru massaged her temple as he started whispering._

" _This is Bad.. If something happened to those two….. This is really bad…. I also promised Sakura that nothing will happened to those two.."_

 _Anna, as a good gossiper and listener picked up the sentence very well and the first this she became curious about was the name Subaru mentioned which is 'Sakura'. "Neh… Subaru-nii.."_

" _Huh? What is it Anna?"_

" _Who is Sakura Mikan?"_

 _"Now, that I think about it. Why does Subaru-nii knew Mikan Sakura?_

 _Sumire and Nonoko were startled with Anna asking about the infamous Mikan Sakura. The two stared at Anna and Subaru who're in a staring Contest._

 _Subaru, too, was startled. He stared at Anna for a while before answering. "….Who's who?"_

" _You just contemplated before answering me with another question. Not to mention, I heard you muttering you Promising Sakura something. So you knew her. Who is she? Does she have connection on us or something?" Anna asked seriously._

 _Subaru sighed."Even if I know something about her, I can't tell you. I'm not in the place to tell. If she remembers anything, she'll tell you." With that Subaru walked out after saying. "I'm going to find those two. You three get back to sleep."_

 _Sumire grumbled muttering. "You're the one who wake us up."_

" _Now, I don't feel like going back to sleep." Nonoko stated as she continue to stare where Subaru walked out._

" _So do I…" Anna seconded._

" _Let's find those two." Sumire suggested._

" _Okay then. Change clothes and meet at the front door ASAP." Anna said._

 _The three returned to their room and changed their clothes. They headed out to find Mikan and Hotaru with a question in mind. 'Who's he referring to as she?'_

 _=After a few minutes=_

" _You guys bring flashlights?" Nonoko asked the two descending from the stairs._

" _Yes. We do. But what I want to know is…" Anna stopped before looking at Sumire who has a handbag full of stuffs. "What is in that Handbag Sumire?"_

" _Oh. Just your regular protective stuffs." Sumire answered swaying the handbag hanging in her arm._

" _Like?" Nonoko asked._

 _Sumire put the handbag down and opened it. She, then, proceeds to took out all the stuffs inside and identifies them. "Pepper Spray, A Ra-"_

" _An Alarm? For what?"_

" _It's not an alarm. It's a rape whistle!" Sumire defended._

" _Are you kidding me?"Nonoko asked, clearly in stun._

" _You don't know if there's a rapist out there lurking in the dark. Better be prepared!" Sumire said in defense. "Wait? Don't you think Mikan and Hotaru became a victim?!"_

" _You sure have the worst thoughts when you lack of proper sleep. Is… Is that what I think it is?" Nonoko asked when she saw the latest object Sumire pulled out of the bag._

" _A Talisman?! Really?"Anna giggled._

" _What?! There might be ghost out there! Better be prepared! *Gasp* Do you think Mikan and Hotaru-"_

" _That's it! Leave everything behind except the pepper spray and your so-called Rape Whistle!"_

" _Ehh?!"_

" _I do not know that sleep deprivation can lead Sumire's mind going haywire. But, for the record, I also thought of that that as a simple alarm. Who would have thought it's something called rape whistle?" Anna said before leaving the two behind._

 _Nonoko, on the other hand, was left annoyed and, at the same time, speechless._

 _Minute after, the three started searching for Mikan and Hotaru._

 _They were walking on the path that leads to the Middle School Division Building when Anna thought up of something._

" _Should not we split up so we can find those two faster?" Anna asked._

" _No.. We better not.. What will happen if one of us has gone missing like those two?" Sumire opposed._

" _She is right." Nonoko agreed to Sumire._

" _Eh. But it'll be faster and the faster we find those two, the faster we can go back to our beauty sleep!"_

" _Oh.. You are so right Anna! We should Split up!"_

" _Where does your loyalty lies Sumire! In your own thought or hers? You just simply discarded that great thought of yours just for a beauty sleep?!"_

 _A rustle was heard by Anna while Nonoko was in the middle of ranting._

" _Nonoko, Shut up for a while." Anna said as she continued to listen for more rustling sound._

" _What?" Nonoko asked in whispers_

" _There's someone here other than us."_

" _What?" Nonoko and Sumire inquired in sync._

" _I told you there are rapists roaming around. Wait! It might be ghosts." Sumire said to Nonoko._

" _I said shut up!"_

 _Five shadows envelop them from behind and they heard footsteps._

" _Hey, what are you girls doing in the mid-"_

" _AHHH! GHOSTS!"_

 _A loud screams reverberated the entire area that nearly woken up their Professor Jinno who's residing nearby as Sumire began to attack the owners of the shadows._

" _AH! IT HURTS DAMN IT"_

" _STOP!FOR CHRIST SAKE STOP!"_

" _WAIT! AUGH!"_

" _NOO!"_

" _MY EYES! IT BURNS!"_

" _Sumire stop! Stop! It's just Koko and the others" Anna began to fling her arms to stop Sumire who deliver a last blow using a stun gun to Koko's guts._

 _The poor guys slumped at the pavement as he squirmed in pain for the unwelcome electricity running inside his body. "T-thanks a l-lot S-Sumire. T-that really h-hurts."_

 _Sumire stared at Koko for a while before diverting her eyes to the others who came with him._

 _Natsume and Yuu were unharmed, Ruka's face was covered with a talisman and Kitsuneme was kneeling while crying that his eyes burn._

 _Looking at the boys, Sumire sheepishly laughed and said "I'm sorry."_

" _I told you not to bring the talisman! And you have a stun gun?!" Nonoko butted in._

" _What are you guys doing here?" Anna asked._

" _We visited Natsume's sister and lost track of time playing with her." Yuu answered as he help Kitsuneme to stand up and apply first aid treatment for people who was pepper sprayed._

" _The real question is 'what are you girls doing here this time of the day?'" Ruka asked as he took out the talisman plastered on his forehead._

" _Ah… Mikan and Hotaru were not home yet so we are finding them."_

" _Azumi and Imai?"_

" _Yep."_

" _You guys need help?"_

" _Nope.. We're goo-."Nonoko answered._

" _Actually." Anna interjected. "You guys came in the right time."_

" _Do you fucking think this is the right time?! With all of this?!" Kitsuneme whispered hoarsely._

" _Oh.. Sorry for Sumire spraying pepper spray on you. Anyway, You guys will help us or not?" Anna asked._

" _Okay we'll help." Natsume answered for the rest._

" _Well then, Sumire, since you're the one who put Koko in that situation, you go pair up with him and take the south. Nonoko with Kitsune and go to north. I'll go with Yuu to east and Natsume with Ruka to west." Anna proposed with hailed a series of "Okay", a few "why" from Sumire and a groan from Koko._

 _The three pairs left to their direction leaving Sumire and Koko to tend for their selves._

 _=End of Flashback=_

* * *

"Talisman? Ghost? Rapist? Rape Whistle?! Really Sumire? Really?" Mikan asked as she looked incredulously at Sumire who just shrugged.

"Well, at least you guys know what sleep deprivation do to me now, right?.."

"Oh… So, that is the reason for the face Koko is giving out a while ago huh.

.." Hotaru smirked while eyeing Koko who is still holding the part where Sumire strike a stun gun. She then looked back at Sumire proudly stating "Good Job girl." With a thumbs up.

"Hey!" Koko interjected "I heard that Ice Quee-OW!"

"We didn't ask whether you did or not." Hotaru said as she blew smoke that her BAKA gun produced after firing.

Koko throws a pencil case to the mocking Ice Queen who easily dodged it and gestured at the back of him.

"Mr. Yome, I did not have a good night rest for there are unsettling noises in the middle of the night that's why you better have a good explanation for this. So, mind telling me why you're throwing pencil case to your fellow students?" Unluckily, He heard a familiar voice which is not the same of their Homeroom Professor.

Hotaru then tapped the now and again sleeping Mikan hardly on the head to wake up which did not go unnoticed by Jinno himself.

Koko turned around to meet face to face with their very angry Professor Jinno. "Uhmm…Ahh.. ahehehe… ahehe.. ahe.. he…"

Mikan slurred as she woke up. "Huh? Oh..Hotaru what? Oh.. It is Jin-Jin….Hi Jin-Jin….. JIN-JIN!"

"MISTER KOKORO YOME!MISS MIKAN AZUMI! DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

"Arghh! Noooo!"

"Why me?!"

* * *

=Late that day=

"Where have you two been?" Subaru asked the two girls standing in front of him one wearing an apologetic smile and the other a neutral face.

"Mikan, You go. I'll tell him myself." The one wearing a neutral face looked at the awkwardly smiling one and gesture her out of the room.

"But Hotaru, tha-"

"I told you, I'll tell him myself. So be a good girl and out!"

"Okay.. Okay… I'll go.. I'll go..Geez" Mikan left the sibling to talk.

"Why do you need to chase her out? I also needed her side here considering she cannot really tell lies."

"We all know she's not good at lying so talked to her later but first." Hotaru placed a black stone she fetched out of her skirt pocket on the table between her and her brother.

"Is that?"

"Yes.. It is…. We need to talk to him."

"But where did you get that." Subaru asked as he looked at her sister who's filling the table with different colored stone.

"Somewhere Mikan and I were held yesterday."

"Are you saying you were kidnapped?"

"Yes."

"Then.. How did you get out?"

* * *

 _=Flashback=_

" _EHHH?!"_

" _Ho-Hotaru-sama, are you serious?!"_

" _You're just kidding, right? Hotaru?"_

" _Do I look like I am kidding?"_

" _You seriously want us to do that?!"_

" _Yes."_

" _But Hotaru-sama! That's dangerous!"_

 _Hotaru groan irritably as she stared at the three brunettes in front of her._

 _They're currently residing at one of the rooms in the place they were brought. Arguing about if they should or should not agree to execute Hotaru's plan. And right now, it's three versus one, in favor of the 'Should Not' team._

" _Do you think I didn't consider the danger that we'll be put cause of this plan?"_

" _You want us to split again?"_

" _Didn't I've already told you?"_

" _But..But… Hotaru… Of all the plans you've thought now and then. This Plan is something I'll considered the most poorly conceived."_

" _Do you think I didn't know that?!"_

" _I don't know that you know that. So I just stated it."_

" _Look! This place is like a maze. It'll be damn difficult to escape of we don't know where we are heading! So we need to split up, Find a map or find an escape route."_

" _There are guards out there! We are outnumbered!"_

" _That's why your Alices are needed! You will use it to escape dangerous situations! Aside from that… Here." Hotaru took six bottles out of nowhere and placed it in the middle of their makeshift human circle._

" _What the heck is this Hotaru?" Mikan asked as she grasped one of the bottles and began shaking it._

" _In that bottle is an invisible paint and in here is invisibility paint."_

" _And what's the difference?"_

" _The one you're holding. We're going to use it in marking arrows on our path. If we stumbled up in a dead end, mark cross over the arrow marks and trace backward. And this." Hotaru shook one of the bottles. "If we get caught in a crossfire. Use this to make yourself invisible."_

" _Ah.. So that is that huh.."_

" _You're really ready for anything, aren't you Hotaru-sama?" the illusion girl said._

" _No, I'm not. I just finished making these."_

" _Eh?"_

" _This invisibility paint was based on the masking Alice."_

" _Really?"_

" _Well, Hotaru has the Invention Alice, she can create whatever she wants even with minimal resources."_

" _But even so-"_

" _That's right whatever it is, I can build it. I am Hotaru Imai anyway. I can do everything and anything I want." Hotaru stood up and continue, staring at the three. "I know it's a very dangerous escape plan but what could we do other than that?"_

" _Uhhh… Stick together while trying to escape?"_

" _For God sake! It's 2 in the morning! How can we have the leisure to make this escape longer than we can if we split up?! We don't even know if how many reinforcements and additional personnel they have at the daylight."_

" _So… Okay… Me and Illusion girl then you and Masking girl." Mikan suggested the pairing._

" _What?! Mikan?! That is a big NO NO." Hotaru interjected._

" _If we're going to use your idea for plan of action, we'll also use mine as the pairing." Mikan said as she took two bottles of invisibility paint and a UV flashlight, handed the invisibility paint and the invisible paint to the illusion girl and proceeds to the door with her pair on tow. "Oh.. We'll take the left path" With that the two were gone._

 _*sigh 'Mikan' Hotaru stared at the door for minutes._

" _Uh… Imai-sama? Aren't we going to go?" The Masking girl asked as she stared at Hotaru who's now mumbling something under her breathe._

" _Alright, let's get going."_

 _=Undefined minutes Later=_

" _Are you finished spraying?" Hotaru asked the masking girl who's in charge of invisible paint._

' _Y-Yes.." The girl squeaked._

" _Oh.. Then, let's turn right from here. Left is a dead end with empty rooms." Hotaru said as she began to lead the girl._

 _Silence bellowed between the two of them for minutes when the masking girl started talking again._

" _Uh… Imai-sama?"_

" _What is it?"_

" _I can't help but notice that you are quite overprotective of Mikan-sama."_

" _Yeah… Everyone say so.. What of it?" Hotaru asked as they stop to another two way corridor. "Wait a minute." Hotaru left to the right way of the corridor for a while and came back. "Spray the paint to the left way."_

" _Uhmm.. okay.."_

" _So, what are you asking again?"Hotaru questioned as she stare blankly at the girl._

" _Ah.. I just want to know why are you so overprotective of her." They began their cautious walk again._

" _We.. It's because I promised."_

" _Eh?"_

" _I promised to someone and I will uphold it."_

" _Who did you promise to?"_

" _Dead end." Hotaru said as they reach another dead end and immediately turned back to the path they've taken._

" _Ah.. I see." The girl followed Hotaru as they trekked back._

" _For the Record, I'm not going to tell who.." Hotaru answered "It's my promise to a secret person that existed before."_

" _HAH! GOT YOU!" another high school student like them appeared with a tranquilizer on hand ready to shoot though Hotaru was faster that the guy and knock him immediately but it is not for the guy already alerted the others with his scream._

" _Grab the Tranquilizer and let's run back. This guy made a lot of noise." Hotaru said grimacing as she heard the hushed and voices of their seeker and she beacon the masking girl to run first._

 _Another five guys ran into them and shoot tranquilizers nearly knocking Hotaru, luckily the tranquilizer dart slipped pass near her cheek but did not create any damages to her face._

 _She emptied her Tranquilizer on the five knocking out all of them._

 _They made it to an empty room which Hotaru scanned a while ago._

" _Okay.. How much left of our invisibility paint again?" Hotaru asked as scanned the corridor from the small cracked on the door._

" _Good for one."_

" _Darn… Use it. And give me the tranquilizer."_

" _But Imai-sama."_

" _I'm good. I'll get by, so use it."Hotaru snatched the tranquilizer from the girl and count the darts inside._

 _Hotaru waited for the girl to finished spraying the invisibility paint and said when the girl was finished. "Follow me and If I make contacts duck and knelt." And without the yes from the other she walked out of the room._

 _Hotaru runs with the UV flashlight on at her hand and tranquilizer at the other. Shooting whoever appeared on sight._

 _It did not take long for her to be surrounded and it is just her luck that she already took down all the guys who had tranquilizers._

 _The first guy to approached her was kicked on the part where it hurts and was ram to the wall._

" _Get her guys!" One of them screamed at they all went charging. The first to get near her was kick on the feet. The Guy crawl in pain and Hotaru took the opportunity to use him as a leverage. Hotaru stepped on the guys back and launch herself to the others who easily evade her._

" _Thank you!" She called as she slid to the ground breaking away from the crowd and started running again. 'Man.. I'm very lucky I wear short underneath this skirt..' she thought._

" _Watch out!" Hotaru heard as she skid to stop barely avoiding a tranquilizer dart that came from her left meeting an unconscious guys lying on the ground with a dented invisibility bottle hovering above._

" _I forgot about you… Sorry…. And Thanks by the way." Hotaru said smiling a little, a very very little smile._

" _No problem."_

" _Come on." The two started running again._

 _"Imai-sama..What kind of escape was that?" the still invisible girl asked as they continue to run._

 _"What escape?"_

 _"The one you use while being surrounded?"_

 _"Stop..Stop.. This way!" Hotaru called._

 _A few minutes while running silently Hotaru asked."Have you ever heard of the strategy called 'Run-and-Gun' in basketball?"_

 _"I do"_

 _"Well, that strategy is basically run first before striking. The thing I did back there, that's something I called 'Gun-and-Run'. Strike first then run."_

 _After a few minutes the invisibility paint wear off of the masking girl and they collided to Mikan and the illusion girl who were also running._

" _Nothing is over there but dead end." Mikan reported._

" _Here too.." Hotaru said._

" _Guys! Here… Imai-sama, we haven't taken this corridor yet!" The invisible masking girl said._

" _Then Come on!" The four run as fast as they could and their chaser stop half way with yell and screams about a 'bear' and 'an axe' at the other side of the corridor._

 _At the end of the corridor is a stair leading upward to a trap door. They opened it and a cozy looking wooden house. Locking the trap door with a table they sighed with relief as they escape that never ending maze and the bunch of guys running after them._

" _Thank God we escape." Mikan huffed in relief._

" _Yeah.. We can still sleep right?" The masking girl asked._

" _What time is it anyway?" The illusion girl asked._

" _5:43 AM" Hotaru answered pointing at the clock dangling at the wall._

" _This is a nice house.. Wonder why it's connected to that deathtrap of a maze and anyone had any idea whose house is this?" Mikan asked as she look around._

 _A creaking sound from the door that's opening revealed a little teddy bear that's walking on its own._

" _Whoa! Hotaru! Look at that bear! It's moving on its own! Cool!" Mikan squeal as she walked toward the bear._

" _Mikan-sama be careful with the bear." The illusion girl said in caution._

" _Wew…" Mikan patted the bear at the head and turned toward the three who began to pale. "I should be careful with this bear? Seriously guys? Look how cute this is?"_

" _Uhmm… Imai-sama isn't that?" the masking girl asked._

" _Yes… It is… Mikan, it's holding an axe." Hotaru said with a very neutral face_

" _Heh? You guys… Stop talking nonsense.. Look.. Look… it's a fluffy bear."_

" _Mikan… I'm telling the truth.."_

" _Don't be like t- Gyahh!" Mikan immediately retreated her arms as the bear swing it's axe missing Mikan's arm in process._

" _Mikan-sama!"the illusion and masking girls screamed in horror as they watched the scene played in from of them._

 _The bear's axe swing was followed up by a very powerful uppercut which hit Mikan really hard that she went flying out of the house destroying the house roof and landing with her head first many meters away._

" _Mikan-sama!" the two screamed again as they watched Mikan dropped on the ground._

" _Told you be careful." Hotaru simply said._

 _The illusion and masking girls ran out of the house toward Mikan who's now seeing birds as the bear shuffled in the room. They were followed by Hotaru who looked back at the bear who slammed shut the door of the house._

 _=Flashback End=_

* * *

"And that's what happened to me. You might want to talk to Mikan to what happened on her side." Hotaru said as she stared at the emerald stone in her hands.

"What are they planning for all of these Alice Stones." Subaru asked himself.

"That's what I wanted to know too.. If you're there you'll see a room full of this Alice stones and I only encounter one but we haven't really explore the whole area so.. What if there are other rooms full of Alice stones. What will they do to all of that?!"

"I too, don't know but I'll talk to him and Kazumi for this matter later. So, call him now and make him arrive faster than he wished for."

"Great..Understood."

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it.. The Sixth chapter of Hidden. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I don't know when will chapter 7 be publish but I'll try making it earlier than this.

No promises though. I'm in Philippines so my classes will start at June. So, really… No promises.. Then, uh, see you next chapter.

* * *

 _Preview:_

"How can they not see you?"

"Argh.. We don't have any tranquilizer darts left."

"Nice to be back!"

"The trapdoor leading to that so called maze is here?"

"Hi Lil' Sis! Howdy?!"

"Mr. Bear? What did I do you wrong?!"


End file.
